Drinking Buddy
by MarblesG
Summary: Aang isn't up for celebrating this year during the war anniversary. Instead, he decides to reminisce on the past with a bottle of sake and Toph Bei Fong. They were only twelve and now they were forty two. How did that happen so fast?
1. Twelve Years Old

**disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender or legend of korra.**

* * *

Aang didn't know why he wasn't feeling very celebratory this year. His uneasiness had started a week before the war anniversary. The avatar began smiling less. His wife found him staring off into the open air more often than before. Katara would ask him what was wrong but Aang would have put on a brave face already and smiled that familiar smile telling her he was fine. As the anniversary approached, Aang felt any excitement he had at all leave his body.

Now, on the day of the thirtieth war anniversary, the heroic Avatar Aang was wandering the empty corridors of the celebration building.

His formal robes were loosened, the red cloth hanging less regally than at the beginning of the evening. Aang let his steps fall heavy, not caring if someone heard him walking.

Of course, the one person that did hear him was none other than his earthbending sifu.

Aang looked into the room and found Toph sitting with one leg up on the desk. He assumed the other is what gave him away. Her finger tips danced on the length of a dark bottle. She was facing the left wall.

"Get in here, Twinkle Toes."

The avatar did as he was told, whether it be by habit from training or his current mood. He climbed up the chair facing the desk from the opposite side. He sat on the back rest with his feet planted where he should have been sitting. "I'd ask what you were doing here, but then you would just ask me the same question."

Toph scoffed. She grabbed the bottle and began rolling the bottom atop the desk. The chief of police's hair was down from the intricate design Katara and Suki had styled it in before the celebration. She kept the loose braid running down her right side. Like Aang, her formal clothing was loosened revealing the white tank top she wore under her green silk dress. "I actually don't care why you were roaming the halls."

"Nice to know you care, Toph." Aang looked away from her.

"What I do care about," She turned her head closer to his general direction. "is if you are going to share that bottle of wine you have under your robes."

He didn't even question how she figured it out. Instead, he placed it loudly on the table. "Sake. I didn't even know how I was going to open it."

Toph easily metalbent the metal cap off. "That's why you got me, buddy." She took a sip directly from the bottle. She quickly brought it away from her mouth and swallowed hard. "That is strong sake. Someone was going to get themselves drunk silly."

"Don't even try scolding me. I'm going to get enough from Katara." Aang grabbed the bottle and took a sip, coughing hard as the liquid ran down his throat. "It's been awhile."

"Awhile? More like never." He heard her chuckle at him. "When was the last time you drank hard?"

"Never."

"That's what I thought."

The two friends lifted their respective bottles and took a sip. The alcohol did its job and relaxed their bodies. Toph slipped out of the top part of her dress letting it stay at her hips. Aang kicked his shoes off. He observed her body. Toph had no doubt grown out as a woman, but the avatar wasn't looking at her that way. His eyes were following the contour of her muscles, a symbol of her strength and success.

"What happened there again?" Aang pointed at the long streaked scar wrapping around her left arm. In a way the pink scar tissue mirrored the pattern of his arrow tattoos.

The master earthbender twisted her arm to show her friend the extent of the injury. "Idiot with a hook hand. In the end, I bent it off his arm."

"I see." He took a small sip of sake.

Toph blew her bangs upwards. "What's biting you?"

Aang was glad the chair he was occupying was wood. He'd rather not have her feel his heartbeat shoot up at her question. "What do you mean?"

She scratched behind her right ear. "Everyone thinks you're depressed. Looking off into the distance, distracted, always off somewhere by yourself. I told Katara she wasn't satisfying you like she used to."

The avatar wiped a hand over his face. "Toph-"

"Don't act like you didn't expect that kind of answer." He was staring directly at her finger. She thrusted it closer. "Now prove my theory wrong."

He sighed as he gripped the neck of his bottle tighter. Of all the people that he thought he would vent to, Toph had been the last person on his mind. She was a great friend overall. However, Aang had not been one of the first people to know that she wasn't a master at comforting people. It was nice to know she was trying though. "Around this time of year, people think that about you too, you know that?"

"I could usually blame it on womanly problems or being in a bad mood. You on the other hand had taken a complete 180 from your usual peppy self. So spill."

Aang took another swing of his sake. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Toph sounded annoyed along with her confusion.

The avatar let his head rest on his hand. "I don't feel happy this year. I've been having dreams, imagining what would have happened if we had lost."

Toph took in a deep breath. "All of us have those dreams, Twinkle Toes."

"Even you?"

"Look, I know I put on this tough persona and all. I'd like to keep that reputation of course, but you of all people didn't actually believe I wasn't scared that day, right?"

Aang let himself laugh a little. "Actually, I thought out of everyone, you would be the one giving the pep talk. I imagined you yelling at everyone to stop trembling like little girls and telling everybody that we were going to win this war. At least I hoped that you, or at least one of you guys, was doing that. I wasn't very much help in that department at the time."

"Damn right you weren't." Toph scowled. "You left us the day before the comet."

"I didn't exactly have a choice."

"I don't care." Her voice softened. "You still left us."

"I'm sorry."

"That was thirty years ago. I let it slide after twenty."

Aang couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Sifu."

"But really," Toph left her hand out indicaing for Aang to pass his bottle over. He noticed her own drink was already gone. She took a drink before speaking again. "you gotta explain."

The avatar dropped into the actual seat of the chair and put his own feet on the table. "I guess I've been feeling guilty. If there was no war, I would have continued to grow up with my people, learn the whole avatar thing normally. But if there was no war, I would have never met you guys or even have my children."

Toph quirked an eyebrow. "So which is it? Are you thankful for the war or not?"

"I'm never thankful for war, Toph." His voice was low. "All those lives lost during those hundred years was never worth it."

"You know what I ment, Twinkle Toes." She fought back.

Aang relaxed a little. "Well, I guess in a way I am glad. No that's the wrong way of putting it. I sound like a hypocrite. I ment-"

"I think I gotcha, Airhead." She stretched out her arm with the sake in it to him. Aang took it and gulped down a good portion of the liquid.

"Shouldn't we be drunk?" Aang looked at the nearly empty bottle.

"We probably already are."

"Huh."

They sat in silence. Now, the two can notice the room spinning. Toph closed her eyes and brought her other leg up on the table to avoid such fuzzy vision from her feet. When the avatar looked over at the metalbender, he was worried that she had fallen asleep, leaving him alone. His heart beat normalized when she cut the silent air with her voice.

"I guess im 'glad' the war happened too." She acted out the air quotes. "I would have been stuck with my parents still. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we made up and everything. I just would have preferred it not being pushed by a war. But hey, now I have Suyin and Lin. I'd say that makes up slightly for that."

"Do you feel guilty? Thinking that way?"

Toph sighed. Her hands came behind her head. "Every year."

Aang frowned. "You ditch the party every year alone?"

The chief of police let her head rest back, too lazy to hold it up herself. "The first few parties, Sokka used to be my drinking buddy. Then he got married to Suki and she convinced him it was better to celebrate than to think about stuff like this. Then me of all people got married and Satoru took up the vacancy. It was...different. He just didn't get all the war stuff. I couldn't blame him. The guy was a good listener though and that was all I needed."

"I'm sorry, Toph."

"As far as I know, it wasn't anybody's fault the refinery exploded. Just unlucky I guess." Aang watched her wipe the tear that had began sliding down her cheek. Toph shook her head and continued. "Then Sokka came back when Suki and him had that weird split. Would you call that a split? It was more of a break. Yeah it was a break. But he left as soon as Suki and him reconciled."

Aang leaned towards the desk. "Are you ever going to tell him? Are you ever going to tell Suyin?"

"We were both at very low points in our lives. It shouldn't have happened. But I love Su. She was a happy accident. I'lll be the only one to know. Well that and you. Save everyone the trouble."

He didn't say anything about the decision she had made. Aang let her proceed talking.

"And now you're here. I don't know if this is going to be a one time thing, but I do have a position open."

The avatar took the bottle and drank the last of the sake. He slammed it next to Toph's bottle loudly while wiping his mouth. "I'd be glad to be your new drinking buddy."

"Sweetness."

There was a large boom in the air and even with his vision blurred, he saw Toph jump. She cursed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Fireworks."

She growled. "I know."

Three more explosions echoed out before the chief of police had enough and fell to the floor. Aang got up and tried his best to balance on his two feet. The avatar stumbled his way around the desk and practically threw himself onto the floor where Toph was hiding under the desk. Aang clumsily grabbed her hand.

"What is it like for you?"

Toph continued to scowl but the grip tightening around his hand told Aang she appreciated his comfort. "It's like the sound the airships made when they crashed into each other. Or when the fire was burning the land and the trees would crack. The fire nation destroyed forests."

"I know. I saw it."

"And I felt it. From all the way up in the airship."

They sat together as the celebration raged on in the sky. Every explosion, every boom, Aang and Toph squeezed each others hands. He asked if Sokka or Satoru ever did this for her. She responded by saying they were either passed out or sleeping by the time the fireworks came along. What made this time different, he asked. Toph said they drank differently. Unlike Sokka who would play several drinking games with her, trying to forget about the war for the night, or Satoru who would persuade her to join him in bed in order to get her mind off the war as well, Aang drank with Toph in order to persist through the guilt and memories. After forty long years of trying to forget, her new drinking buddy showed her that it was time to face it.

"Do you know what a lot of people forget about us?"

Toph cringed at another explosion. "What is that, Twinkles?"

"People forget that we were both twelve when we fought in the war."

"Your point?"

Aang shook her slightly. "Lin and Tenzin are around the same age and the worst they have seen is us after the Yakone trial."

"Hey, that was pretty bad."

"They don't even know it was bloodbending."

"True. Very true."

Aang didn't know if the tears were coming from the alcohol he had consumed or some other source. "We were kids, Toph."

She felt something wet hit their joined hands. Toph told herself it was the sake that was causing her eyes to water. "Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Zuko were not much older than us, you know that right?"

"We were both twelve, Toph. When I was twelve, I died and then came back to life."

Toph sniffled, but her voice remained unfazed by her emotions. "When I was twelve, I was kidnapped and forced to metalbend. My hands were bruised so bad from hitting them against the metal."

"When I was twelve, I had to avoid an assasin."

"When I was twelve, I became an outlaw."

"When I was twelve, I had to fight in a war."

"Me too."

Both forty two year olds let their heads come together. They rested against each other as the fireworks raged on.

"When we were twelve, we had to win a war."

"And I'm glad we did."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I was inspired by the small fact that Toph and Aang were the same age. They must have really connected as friends seeing that they literally grew up together. Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Too Old To Be Dealing With This

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra**

* * *

Toph groaned at the knock that on her office door. Her feet remained up on her desk but her hands hid the bottle under her desk. "Come in."

He entered with a small creak of the door. Aang had wondered why she hadn't called him by any nicknames and found that she couldn't tell who was exactly coming in with her feet off the ground. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of it.

"Who is it?" Her voice was indifferent.

He didn't know why he didn't answer. He just continued studying his Sifu. One hand remained under her desk while the other was behind her head. Aang sighed. _She was drinking._

Toph put a foot on the floor quickly. Her body relaxed as she felt the familiar heart beat of the avatar resonate to her senses. She rolled her eyes. "Twinkle Toes. You know I can't tell who it is with my feet off the floor."

Aang shook his head. "Yeah. Sorry." He made his way to sit on top of her desk. It was metal, just like the entire room. Suddenly, he found himself laughing.

The chief of police blew her bangs away. "And what, shall I ask, is so funny?"

He let his laughter die down. "What's the point in you having a desk anyways?"

She smirked. "So, my good friend finally remembers that I'm blind."

"I don't think I'll ever fully remember that you are blind, Toph. Everyone forgets." The avatar crossed his arms.

"It's all good." She shifted in her seat so that her body was laying lower. "I find it hilarious when I get to do police reports."

He looked back to his earthbending teacher. "They let you do police reports?"

"You'd think a secretary would remember. After a while, you get tired of hearing, 'Chief I need you to sign….um.'"

The airbender found himself laughing again. This time, Toph joined him. Afterwards, Aang patted the portion of the desk in front of Toph. She quirked an eyebrow. He only patted the spot again.

"What?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes at Toph. "I know you're drinking. At least share."

She continued giving him a confused look. The brown bottle appeared from under the table slowly and made a gentle sound as glass hit metal. Aang took it by its neck and sipped at the liquid. He smacked his lips together once the alcohol went down. "This isn't all too strong. I'm surprised."

Toph just scoffed and took back the bottle. "I can't get too hammered. It's only the afternoon."

"Take the rest of the day off."

"Nah."

Aang watched her take one more sip before placing the bottle on the desk and letting her hands move away from it. Both hands were put behind her head. Both of them closed their eyes and listened to the other breathing. It was obvious that the two had an equally rough day.

He beat her to speak. "Did Sokka talk to you yet?"

"He left twenty minutes before you got here, Twinkles."

"Oh."

She groaned loudly. Obvious her frustration was getting to her, Toph placed both her feet on the floor and let her arms rest on her knees. The chief of police restrained herself from downing the bottle.

"Where do you think he went?"

The curiosity in his voice allowed Toph to relax. Unlike everyone else who had come into her office today, Aang didn't ask her with the intention of making it her responsibility. Sure, it probably is her responsibility since Yakone was locked up in one of their higher security cells waiting to be transferred to the boiling rock. But it would be nice if she didn't have the press on her back.

_"Chief Bei Fong! Why do you think Yakone escaped so easily from your jail cells?"_

_"Chief! Do you regret your decision to withhold Yakone's transfer for two months?"_

_"Why wasn't he transferred immediately?"_

_"Do you think your police force needs to adjust its protocol of handling criminals?"_

Toph turned her head away, scowling at the wall instead of Aang. "I have no idea. He couldn't have gotten out on his own so I'm probably right when I say his little gang helped him out."

"No doubt about that." He leaned back on his hands that were flat down on the desk. His fingertips skimmed the bottom of the brown bottle. "But it's okay. I took away his bending. He can't do anything anymore."

Toph's anger returned towards him. "So what if you took away his bending? He is still out there. He escaped."

Aang sighed. "People are going to be worried now, but after they realize that Yakone is not much of a threat, the press will die down. We've dealt with the media before. They come and go as quick as a wave on a beach."

He was startled when she grabbed the bottle violently and chugged half the liquid in the bottle. Toph was so forceful that she had to wipe away a good amount that had not made it into her mouth. The glass slammed back down on the desk. "I don't care about the press or the people being scared of Yakone. I care that he escaped right under my nose!"

"Ahh. There it is." Aang scooted to one side of the desk. He picked up the bottle and finished the rest of the alcohol before he laid down, his legs dangling over the right side. The avatar carefully balanced the bottle on his forehead.

"What?" Toph asked annoyed.

Aang moved his head to test the position of the bottle. "That's why you're mad."

"Of course it's why I'm mad." She deflated. "He was my responsibility."

"Now you're just letting the press get to you. He was my responsibility too."

The chief of police nudged her former student. Aang shifted farther to his left making room for Toph to lie next to him. She walked over to the left side of the desk and put herself in the same position as the avatar on the opposite side. Aang took the bottle off his head and placed it on Toph's.

"It's just…after the trial, after I got to throw his ass in jail, I thought it was over. I thought we won. He wouldn't come near us or the kids ever again. But now he is running around like a free man and it's disgusting. Him in general, as a person, is disgusting."

The avatar put the bottle back on his head. "Does he haunt you?"

"What is he? A ghost?" The bottle was back on her head.

Aang took it back. "You're still scared, huh?"

Toph took it upon herself and grabbed the bottle on her head. "I'm not afraid of Yakone."

She placed the bottle on his chest. "Was it the bloodbending?"

He rolled the bottle down the metal plates of her uniform towards her neck. "Yeah it was the bloodbending."

The two lay in silence, the only sound from passing the bottle back and forth from each other. Surprisingly enough, Toph never got annoyed by the action. Aang assumed that she was really distracted.

When the bottle came back to his possession, he held it in his hands while turning his head towards hers. "I didn't sleep that night. The night when Hama bloodbent Sokka and I. We never talked about it did we? I'm shocked you never asked."

Toph took back the glass object by poking her thumb into the hole. "Sugar Queen was really upset about it. I do know when to hold my tongue. It didn't matter in the end anyways. I ended up finding out myself."

Aang's eyes closed slightly. He was staring at the ceiling, unsure if he should tell Toph about the darker bending abilities of airbenders. As a boy, he had heard stories from his friends of rogue airbenders, learning how to manipulate the very air in a person's lungs. It took the saying "sucked the life out of him" a bit too literal. He shouldn't have been surprised when she questioned his three minute silence.

"What is it?"

The avatar was brought out of his daze. "Hey."

Toph shrugged. "What?"

"You can't speak without the bottle."

The chief of police just rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bottle and tossed it towards the door. Brown glass shattered everywhere. Toph didn't even flinch at the knock that came a minute later.

"Everything alright, Chief?"

"Just in one of my moods, Kira. Go back to work."

The footsteps traveled back down the hallway. Aang just giggled. "She sounds like she has heard that response before."

Toph scoffed. "That little lady has been here since I was pregnant with Lin. She isn't fazed by me anymore."

"What?" The avatar faked gasped. "Someone not intimidated by Toph Bei Fong? I never knew thought I'd live to see the day."

He yelled out when Toph punched him in the arm.

"Chief?"

She yelled back again. "I'm fine!"

The commotion in the room slowly died down after a few more punches. Aang and Toph were back to lying on her desk. The avatar quickly forgot about the pain in his arm, his pain tolerance very high for obvious reasons. The chief of police laid still, her hands atop her stomach. Toph waited long enough so that Aang would take her seriously once more.

"So what were you thinking about?"

Aang scratched his bald head. "What were we talking about?"

"Bloodbending, you ding dong."

"Oh right." He took a deep breath and prepared his words. "I never told anyone this. Not even Katara."

"Okay…"

He reached for the bottle above her head but remembered that it was in pieces on the ground. Aang didn't know why he felt he needed the bottle's permission to speak. "Airbending supposedly has a similar sub skill."

Toph froze. Aang had felt it and sat up. He looked on with concern when Toph shifted. He didn't know if she realized it, but she was moving away from him. The upper part of her body came up and she hunched over, her back what Aang would be talking to now, he assumed.

"What are you talking about."

Aang suddenly got up. There was awkwardness in the atmosphere that he had never felt with Toph. Never in the thirty years that he had known his earthbending sifu, from the time he met her in the swamp as a vision to their own little party in the office at the celebration hall during the anniversary, was Aang ever afraid to approach Toph. No matter how abrasive the chief of police was towards him or when he would cringe at her booming voice, Aang would always come to her in the end. She would never admit it, but she needed someone like that. Toph needed someone who wasn't afraid as a friend. There was Sokka, but there had always been something complicated about their relationship. Satoru was too much of a softy and allowed Toph to come talk to him when she felt she wanted. Aang was always just there, when the other men in her life were being difficult. He picked at his robes and stuttered out a reply. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. That was more of a thing to keep to myself. You know what, I'll just leave. Sorry."

The moment the avatar opened the door, it slammed shut. Aang looked to Toph and she was sitting on the edge of the front of her desk. Her arms were crossed and she pointed her head to the spot next to her. He didn't argue and returned to her side. Their shoulders touched.

The earthbender cleared her throat. "Thanks, I guess for telling me. You don't need to go into detail, please don't, but I know how you are with your nomad culture and everything. I don't know if I'll ever understand why that stuff is important- sorry I didn't mean that -I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for trusting me."

"You're welcome, Toph." Aang knew she was trying her best. They had been battling it out about traditions and such ever since they were thirteen and even up to now. In the end, they blamed it on their different upbringings. They always made up in the end anyways.

The chief of police let her bangs hide her face. "It isn't the ability that makes the mad man anyways. I know you and Katara would never resort to such…inhumane methods. It depends on the person. Yakone was definitely out of his mind."

He put an arm around her in comfort. "Definitely not. You can trust us, Toph. Till the very end. Republic city has trust in you as well. They just need someone to blame for a little bit. You could only imagine how much I got when I first came out of the giant hunk of ice."

"You know what I'm really scared of?"

His ears perked up at the word "scared" coming out of her mouth. "What?"

She sighed. "I'm really hoping the kids don't have to deal with the things we had to witness during our lifetime."

Aang let out the biggest breath of relief. "Good. I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that."

"I don't know what's lurking out there, but I really hope they don't feel this tired by the time they are our age. They should feel like they still have a lot of drive in them, you know?"

The avatar scoffed. "They'll be fine. What can be worse than fighting in a war?"

Toph brought a hand up to her chin. "Maybe a revolution in the city."

"Or the spirit world taking over the real world."

"Or the fall of Ba Sing Se."

"That already happened, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

The two laughed gently at their ridiculous comments.

"Yeah, right."

The chief of police stretched her arms upward allowing her back to pop several times."At forty two, I think I've seen enough. Crazy ass firebenders, bloodbenders, bears."

He nudged her. "You don't see at all, Toph."

"You know, I think I prefer correcting you guys rather than the other way around." The chief of police rolled her eyes.

They pushed each other back and forth as they continued talking.

Aang sighed. "Technically I'm a hundred forty two, but I've been only conscious for forty two. I feel old."

Toph laughed. "We aren't even middle aged yet."

Their back and forth game continued.

"I don't feel the slightest bit tipsy. That stuff in the bottle. What was it?" The avatar asked suddenly curious.

"Onion- banana juice."

He instantly stopped moving. "Really?"

"It's an acquired taste. What kind of police chief would I be if I got drunk on the job?"

"Well how about after you're done with your job we go get some real drinks."

"Please tell me you are talking about tea."

"I think we qualify as senior citizens now at the jasmine dragon."

"Shut up. We get stuff there for free all the time."

"I'll feel less guilty."

"I think I know who is the senior citizen between the two of us."

* * *

**Here is a lighter story. Idk if I'm going to update this or even continue really. I may just write whenever an idea pops into my head. I don't know. Tell me what you guys think I should do! Through Reviews! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Parenting 101

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla or lok**

* * *

"Twinkle Toes! Cool it will ya?" Toph shouted loud enough so that it would reach past the door. When the door to the Bei Fong house hold finally opened, there stood the avatar in all his glory, annoyed. "What's biting the avatar's ass this time?"

"May I come in?" Aang just wanted to get right to it. His earthbending teacher only smirked.

"And what do we have today?" She held out her hand waiting for the bottle under his robes. Aang tossed it at her.

"It's just wine. Nothing too overbearing."

"You're no fun." She frowned while pulling the cork off the top of the bottle. He didn't even need to question her efforts as the pop from the bottle only proved how strong she was. The chief of police took a swig of the liquid. "Mmmmm. But when you pick wine, you pick it right."

Toph stepped aside so Aang could walk into her home. The avatar immediately undid his over robe and threw it on the couch. He sunk into the green sofa, resting his arm on the back.

"Please, make yourself at home." She said sarcastically. Toph sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. "You know I'm really glad you are my new drinking partner. You get the best stuff."

Aang eyed her. "You're a war hero too. I'm sure you get some pretty good alcohol."

"I've been thrown out of too many bars to get stuff for free anymore. And that was before I had kids."

The avatar just let his head lay back. "Well I don't drink that often so I don't have a problem picking stuff up."

"Alright then. It's agreed. You will always buy the alcohol."

"Toph-"

"No buts."

The banter brought a soft smile to his face. It was the first time he had smiled since getting back.

Toph took a sip of the bottle and passed it on to her friend. Aang played with the bottle. "So how was your trip to the northern air temple?"

She didn't expect him to groan.

"I'm guessing it wasn't too great then. What happened? Twinkle Toes Jr. find the trip boring? I'd be pissed too if the girls hated going to Gaoling or visiting the badgermoles."

"The trip was fine, Toph." He took a sip of the wine before continuing. "It was the coming back part that is bothering me."

Toph laughed. "I know that you love visiting the air temples, Twinkles, but they are still going to be there after you leave. The acolytes are doing what you asked them to do and taking care-"

"Kya and Bumi are mad at me. For some strange reason."

The chief of police closed her eyes and relaxed. "Why?"

Aang talked with his hands. "When Tenzin and I arrived home, Kya and Bumi acted like we weren't even there. All they said was 'Welcome back' and went on doing whatever they were doing. I asked Katara if the two were fighting or something, but she said no."

"And then?"

"Then," The avatar continued. "I tried to talk to them both but they kept avoiding me. Did something happen while I was gone?"

The master earthbender put a finger to her chin. "Not that I can recall. Then again, I've been working."

Aang rolled his eyes. "You're always working, Toph."

"Hey. It's not my fault this city can't go one day without a crime."

He passed the bottle over to her, in fear that if it remained in his hands there would be none left for her. It was one of those nights. "At least your kids aren't acting like you don't exist. Where are they by the way?"

"Sokka decided to take them out since he had a day off and Suki was still at Kyoshi Island. I believe they said they would end their day on the island. I'll pick them up later tonight."

"I bet they are excited to see you after a long day."

"Pfff. Sometimes I wish they aren't. 'Mom, look what I can do!' 'Mom, Su is pulling on my hair!' "Mom, Lin got into a fight today!' "Mom, can we go see a pro-bending match?' And that's when I just get home." Toph turned her head away and let the wine travel down her throat. Her lips smacked together after pulling the bottle away.

"At least your kids want to be near you." Aang crossed his arms.

"At least your kids give you space." Toph replied.

"I don't want the space! I want my children to run into my arms again when I come home. Like before."

Toph couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "You do realize that Kya is like fourteen and Bumi is sixteen, right?"

"So? I'm still their dad."

The earthbender got up and walked over to the couch. She plopped herself down and gave the bottle to Aang. She bent a small platform of earth from the ground in front of her so she could put her feet up. The avatar shifted to give her more room. It was her house after all. He took a sip and sat in comfortable silence with his old friend. For all the things that people said about her, it was nice to know that Toph was actually a great listener. Sokka would vent about his problems whenever they went out at night. Satoru would talk to her in bed and surprisingly, the earthbender never fell asleep during the conversation unless it had been a particular rough night at the station. Suki and Katara appreciated Toph allowing them to talk about gossip or womanly issues whenever the three would hang out. The chief of police was abrasive but would do anything for her friends.

"Maybe they were feeling left out."

Aang leaned away from her. "What are you talking about?"

Toph took the wine back into her possession. "Well, you did go on this field trip with just Tenzin. Maybe they wanted to go too."

The avatar pondered on his former sifu's words. To him, this trip was nothing but a learning experience for Tenzin. "This wasn't a vacation, Toph. I was teaching Tenzin about the air nation. The temples are the only place to provide a full experience of air nomad culture."

"And what?" She tilted the bottle outwards. "You think Kya and Bumi don't want to experience that either?"

"Well-"

"That's right. You didn't even consider it." She sipped the wine victoriously.

Aang was silenced at once. He deflated as any fight in him had gone out of his body. He stared at the floor and waited for Toph to talk once more.

"Listen here, Twinkle Toes." Toph turned so that she was facing him. It was a gesture in which he knew meant Toph was being serious. "Your older two, they are still your kids. They are definitely your kids. Just because they don't look the part doesn't mean they are any less air nomad than Tenzin. Kya is a very spiritual kid, let me tell you that. And Bumi? Well that kid reminds me of your when you were a kid. Excited, hyper, free to do what he wants. Sound like a familiar airbender don't you think?"

The avatar was stunned at the realization. It was never because he favored Tenzin more than his other children. That was definitely not the case. Aang loved Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin with all his heart. They were his pride and joy. He remembered back when Tenzin had not bended yet and the siblings got together better than any other time in their lives. He missed the days where he could just be dad the avatar, not dad the avatar and sifu. Back then, any of his kids could call him by the same name.

"Did you know that Tenzin calls me Sifu sometimes?"

Toph snorted. "Even my kids don't call me that."

"He thinks it's something about respect. I just noticed how sad it is that he doesn't call me dad. Even when we are training."

"I guess you need to take a drink," She thrusted the alcohol into his chest. "And make some changes in your parenting."

Aang did as he was told and drank, but he decided that now would be as good a time as ever to address Toph's own unusual mothering style. "What about you?"

She flinched at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Suyin and Lin don't exactly get along."

The chief of police turned away scowling. "I thought we were drinking because of your problems. How did this turn to me?"

Aang let the bottle sit on his leg. He put his elbow on the back of the couch and let his head rest on his hand. "Come on. It doesn't bother you that Lin and Su fight like rabid hog monkeys?"

She refused to face him. "Of course it does. But hey, siblings fight right?"

"And you don't think it's a little strange that the girls jump at every chance to get your attention?"

"What are you implying, Twinkle Toes?"

The avatar took a deep breath seeing that his next words may result in him getting kicked out of the Bei Fong home. "Maybe you give the girls a little too much freedom."

Toph didn't answer back immediately. She continued her blind stare at the other side of the room, although he could have sworn he heard her anger building. He didn't realize he was already backing away from her.

"Freedom is the greatest gift that I can ever bless upon those two. They are free to choose their own path and do what makes them happy. Are you telling me that that is not good parenting?" She whipped around and Aang found her milky jade eyes locked with his.

He shook his head. "Not at all. Your intentions are wonderful, but it just might not be what Lin and Suyin need in a parent."

Toph pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell me this is going back to the no fathers thing. I'm sick and tired of hearing it from the press and from regular idiot citizens. I really won't let it go if it is coming from one of my friends."

"No, Toph!" The avatar was frowning back at her, slightly hurt that she would assume. "You are an excellent single parent and a very capable one at that. All of us believe in you and we will love the girls no matter what. If anyone is able to do this, it's you."

The fight that he had sensed built up in Toph deflated slowly as she relaxed against the couch. "Sorry for…assuming. It's a habit."

Aang smiled. "Well then, take a drink," The bottle pressed against her chest this time. "and break it."

The chief of police couldn't help but grin and gently take the wine bottle from her companion. She took a quick drink and rested it on her chest. "I admit, maybe I don't spend a lot of time doing something with the girls that isn't training. Do I wish I could? Hell yeah. But with the police force and everything, I'm swamped."

"Keeping the world in balance and training the only other airbender in the world doesn't leave very much time for going on vacations with all my kids either."

The two friends slumped into the couch further.

Toph scratched her arm. "We aren't bad parents, right?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?"

"We didn't exactly grow up with ideal examples."

"Monk Gyatso was pretty much a father to me."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

They sat together, listening to the distant noise of Republic City through the open window. When Toph had decided to build her own home rather than living on Air Temple Island, she had decided to live right on the outskirts of the city. She was neither too close nor too far from the commotion of the newly built center of the world. It was a perfect place to raise and train the girls, giving them an expanse of land to experiment and practice. For Aang, his own island had filled him with happiness. The two both needed somewhere to enjoy their personal lives, even if it was hard to keep them separate. A big part of that was for their children. Their kids were everything to them.

And if they left, Aang and Toph silently dreaded the thought. They were both those who lived with a fear of loneliness growing up the way they did. There were several reasons why they tried to make their children's lives perfect. There were the regular reasons such as letting them experience a childhood they had always wanted. And there was the selfish reason of being abandoned by their own flesh and blood.

Loneliness was a horrible thought both forty two years olds still had nightmares about.

"I was scared when I found out I was pregnant." Toph suddenly said.

Aang didn't look at her but responded. "You don't know how scared I was when Katara told me. All three times too."

Toph sighed. "I still am scared."

"Toph Bei Fong, you have said the word scared twice in the last thirty seconds." Aang tried to lighten the conversation.

The chief of police's face remained stoic. "I might have already messed them up. I could still mess Su and Lin up."

"You don't actually believe-"

"Tell me you aren't scared either then."

Any light hearted thoughts left Aang's mood entirely. Her words had hit home. The avatar's only response was to grab the bottle without any exchange in words. They played their back and forth game once more with the left over wine. Night time blanketed the city, but Aang and Toph remained quiet on the sofa, the only ones inhabiting the large home at the moment.

* * *

**Aang and Toph talk about their children. I think there was a reason they weren't #1 Mom and Dad. They were the least aware as kids themselves of what a good parent was. OH WELL. Aang and Toph will drink to that. Thank you for reading! Leave a review and a new chapter comes quicker!**


	4. Are We Losing It?

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla or lok**

* * *

There were three reasons why Toph and Aang were not enjoying dinner tonight.

One: the kids were all fighting at the table. Lin vs. Su. Tenzin vs. Bumi and Kya.

Two: Both watertribe siblings were arguing as well. Sokka and Katara were disagreeing on an addition to the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. Aang and Toph had already checked out of the conversation before they had heard specifically what they were in a brawl for.

Lastly, three: there was no alcohol in the house to drink after all this was over.

Aang, without changing his expression, tapped the ground with his foot in a thought out pattern. Toph's eyes perked up at receiving the vibrations. Seeing that they were the only two with developed seismic sense in the room (Lin and Suyin still being trained to use the ability as a sixth sense), the two friends had figured out a silent language through tapping. It came in handy when planning surprises, keeping private conversations, and also warnings. The master earthbender read her former students vibrations.

_Should we do something?_

She sighed quietly. _Not in the mood. Long day._

_I know._

A spoon suddenly began floating in the air and the older of the Bei Fong sisters was threatening to send it flying. Toph bent it into her hands at once while scowling. Lin shrunk back. The chief of police didn't respond, knowing that her children understood the fierceness in her expression.

Aang smiled slightly. _Like you, huh?_

_Maybe too much. _The vibrations were messy due to irritated tapping on her part. Her face changed into something pleading. _No wine?_

_No._

_Sake?_

_No._

_Cactus juice?_

_Not allowed to have any._

With that, Toph crossed hers arms and leaned back in her chair. As much as the loud mouthed earthbender wanted to scream at everybody to shut up, exhaustion had beaten her words. Not only had she just come from work, but she was defeated by one of the best triads in the city. She was too distracted by her other officers and allowed them to escape. Aang was even at the scene and the avatar was only unsuccessful due to tripping over his air scooter. He had skid several times across the road until he came to full stop at a busy intersection. It was lucky that Toph was paying attention and was able to shift the ground Aang was lying on just in time to get the master airbender out of the way of the bustling cars. The two trudged to the island at the end of the day.

"May I be excused?"

All yelling, scratching, screeching, and fighting halted as everyone at the table looked at both Toph and Aang. The two had said it as one voice and the weary expression on their faces didn't help assure anything.

Katara grabbed Aang's hand from the top of the table. "Are you alright, Sweetie?"

He looked at his wife with his tired gray eyes. "I'm fine. I just want to walk around."

"You good, Toph?" Sokka made his concern for his best friend obvious. Suki looked together with her husband at the chief of police.

She only scoffed. "I'm alright. Not hungry anymore."

"Are we going home, Mom?" Su asked worried.

Lin hid her whining better than her sister. "Do we have to?"

Toph had already gotten up and was heading towards the door. "Nah. We'll stay another hour or two. I'm just going to go take a nap or something."

The Bei Fong sisters rejoiced. All the children in the room scampered out of their seats and ran down the hallway. Katara, Sokka, and Suki just watched as the avatar and chief of police walked outside. They gave each other confused looks.

"What's up with them?" Suki asked carefully.

Sokka and Katara just shrugged with a sigh.

* * *

The avatar had to laugh at the sight of his earthbending sifu. True to her word, Toph had taken a nap. After his walk, he had stumbled upon the chief of police sprawled out on a large boulder near the beach. Her large snores and limbs twitching every now and then caused Aang to put a hand to his mouth to subdue his laughter.

The naïve avatar underestimated the master earthbender and was shot up several feet into the air. When he gently floated back down to the ground, he found Toph sitting up leaning back on her hands.

"Idiot. I could feel you ten minutes before you got here."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Silly me."

"Yes. Silly you."

They stayed silent for a couple seconds. Aang looked around as Toph just sat still. They both wanted to talk about today, but it seemed that the absence of a medium between them stopped them. Toph was the one who acted first.

"Let's spar."

He looked into her blind eyes. "Why?"

Toph slid off the rock carefully and began removing her police force armor. "It's just as satisfying as taking a drink. It'll have to do for now."

Aang just smiled lightly and began the similar action of removing his many layered robes. When both of them were done, Toph was left with nothing but a white tank top and her pants rolled up. Aang sported the same pants style but with no shirt.

"So are we just earthbending or-"

"Don't care!" She instantly kicked a rock towards his head. The avatar ducked and scowled at her. She smirked. "Don't think I don't know you're scowling!"

Aang quickly bent up a small whirlwind and sent it upwards beneath Toph. The seasoned earthbender began to lift off the ground and her panicking only made him laugh loudly.

"Okay! Okay! Earthbending only, Twinkle Toes!"

She hit the ground with a plop. This time, he anticipated the large rocks that come at him and just dodged them skillfully. The avatar bent up a wall and flung it horizontally at his sifu. He made sure to accompany it back with a retort. "Losing your touch, Bei Fong? You could usually take any bender."

Toph disintegrated the wall into pieces and flung a piece at Aang's legs. As she expected, he jumped over. Toph pulled her fist back and the earth chunk flew fast into Aang's back. He fell face first to the floor. "I call that one Snoozles boomerang."

"Very funny." Aang slowly got up and dusted the earth off of his upper torso. "I got one. I call this one Suki's fans."

The avatar carved two large fans from the earth below them. With as much power as he could, he flapped them to send Toph flying ten feet. The chief of police tumbled, her hair coming out of its neat bun. She spat on the ground as she got up, picking up her police badge that had come undone.

"Twinkle Toes, if I lost this-"

"Then you could easily just make a new one."

Toph just sneered. She bent her badge back to the boulder with all her belongings and bent her metal cable spool into her hands. "I call this little thingamajig, Katara's water whip."

The cable shot out with great speed and Aang's rear was stinging before he could even see the cable smack him. He jumped up, but the cable continued to follow. Toph just bent the metal to her will, smiling devilishly. Every time the avatar yelped, her mood lightened.

"I get it, Toph! You win!"

"You gotta say it, Twinkles."

"Toph, stop!"

"I'm not hearing anything!"

"You're the greatest earthbender in the world! You're better than the avatar!"

Aang hit the ground hard on his bottom which only caused him more pain. Toph bent the cable back to her and tossed it to the side. Game set and match. "You bet your ass I am."

"I'd rather not. Thanks." He continued to rub his most likely red bottom. "That wasn't exactly sparring, Sifu."

She waved her hand. "More or less. I'm tired from today. Nonetheless, seeing you squirm was just as satisfying as a bottle of sake."

The avatar crossed his legs and stayed on the ground. "I second that."

Toph dropped the ground and she mimicked Aang's position. Her hands stayed in her lap. "I could have done better though."

"Is Toph Bei Fong doubting herself?" He laughed.

The chief of police's laughter did not follow. "Come on. Let's not be stupider than we already are. You saw me today. I don't know what that was."

Aang's face became in different as he figured out what she was referring to. "We all have bad days. I mean I didn't do too well either today."

"Yeah, what happened there? Air scooter is you thing, how could you trip over a measly little dent in the road?" Toph asked him with genuine interest. He felt just slightly less embarrassed.

"I don't know. I just wasn't looking where I was going. Next thing I knew, I was flying across the road. That hurt." He rubbed his face as he reminisced.

Toph remembered with him. She remembered the hard vibrations every time Aang had hit the road. She began to touch her face as well, the pain somehow mentally transferring to her. "I bet."

"As for you?" Aang looked at his earthbending master. "I have never seen you so flustered. You were saving some of your officers here. Blocking citizens over there. Trying to capture the members of the triad. You were having so much trouble balancing everything."

"I don't know what's wrong!" She fell onto her back, a small cloud of dust erupting around her. "I just barely pulled you out of the intersection. They all got away. We didn't make one arrest."

The two sat there. Aang noticed how dark it had gotten now. The stars were becoming visible one by one while the moon was only half full tonight. The avatar yawned as he stared at the half circle in the sky. The past few days, he was seeing more of the moon. As sure as he was that Yue appreciated the gesture, getting no sleep the last couple of nights wasn't so great. Aang laid back, his hands behind his head. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Not counting my nap earlier?" Toph had curled up onto her side.

"Yeah."

"The night before yesterday. On my desk. Lin and Suyin stayed with you guys that night."

"Me too." The avatar closed his eyes halfway. "I haven't even been sleeping enough the past three days. Coming home late, getting up early in the morning. I only sleep-"

"Three hours tops?" Toph asked with both of her eyes closed already. Aang trusted she wasn't going to sleep yet. "Same, same."

"Hey, Toph?"

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes?"

"You don't think we are losing our touch, right?"

Toph held back her reply, not only because she was thinking about the same thing, but because her mind delayed her response. Overall, the facts were clear. Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko were very talented benders. They had all been able to reach the mastery of their element in their teens. Being the youngest out of the group, Aang and Toph were praised as being two of the most talented. Aang had earned his mastery tattoos at only twelve, the youngest airbending master in history and had learned the other three elements in a little over a year. Toph had developed both her unique style of earthbending through her seismic sense and had discovered the ability to bend metal. Because of these high reputations, there was little room for error, especially being two of the prime founders of Republic City. They had to gain respects from the other older leaders around them, who at first thought of them as children. Both had proven them wrong in quick time.

After years of fighting and praise, there was suddenly room for concern after their defeat today.

The chief of police let one of her eyes open, showing Aang that she was still awake. "It could have just been a bad day. Although I haven't had one of those in a long time."

The avatar sounded slightly more frantic this time. "We aren't getting too old are we?"

"Forty two isn't old, Fancy Feet."

"What if the next time we fight, our bones start aching? Or we get an asthma attack? Or we bust a hip?"

Toph scowled. "We're middle aged, Stupid. Not a hundred years old."

"Well-"

"Do not even start with me."

The avatar's mood shifted like the wind. He chuckled. Toph just smirked. "Let's just agree that it was a bad day, alright?"

She closed her eyes once more. "Agreed."

"And another thing. We should probably remember to sleep every night."

"Well maybe if I ask nicely, the triads in the city will take a day off." The sarcasm was saturated in her response.

Aang joined in. "And maybe the world can just calm itself for a day. That would be nice."

Toph sighed. "Like I said before, we are too young to be feeling this tired with our lives."

"I think that's the sleep deprivation talking." He yawned louder this time.

Of course, his gesture was contagious and Toph followed suit. "Definitely. Twinkle Toes, I'm sleeping over."

"Ok…" Aang's consciousness lost the battle against his heavy eyelids. "We'll…get the rooms set up…for you…Su and…Li…."

"Give…me a few…I'll get up…..ghhhhhhhh"

The two snored loudly under Yue's moonlight.

* * *

"Hey Katara, do you know where Toph and Aang are? We have a council meeting and we need the chief and the avatar present."

The waterbender smiled gently as she spoke. "They are both taking a day off today. By the way, can you stop by the island later? I have something for you."

"What is it, Sis?"

Katara just smirked at the picture in her hand. She had decided to test the new gadget that Aang had bought for her the other day. Figuring out how to use the "camera" was easy enough. The sight of Toph and her husband drooling with their mouths wide open captured onto a single piece of film was worth all the effort she had gone through to not be detected by the two.

"I think I have something the newspaper would appreciate."

* * *

**Katara knows how to have fun too! haha Aang and Toph thinking they are starting to lose it. I'm sure if that ever happened, they just tried harder. I mean look at all their kids. Even at 50 or 60 years old those people are kicking ass. Please review! I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	5. Moving On (Or Rather The Lack Of)

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla or lok**

* * *

"Toph! Toph!"

She ignored him longer, letting the bottle in her hands be her only friend at the moment.

"Don't make me airbend the door down."

Just another sip. _Sparky has some good liquor._

The chief of police didn't even jump at the sound of wood breaking. She felt the wind that the avatar had created to throw the doors open. Again, she just drank to that.

Aang walked up to the side of the bed where Toph laid lounging. One of her legs was completely stretched out while the other was bent at the knee. She held her head up with her left hand. The other held the green bottle. He spoke to her with anger. "Go back in there and apologize."

"I'm not doing anything."

The avatar grabbed the bottle before her lips could touch it. Glass shattered against the wall.

Toph just scowled. "There are other ways I can ignore you." And with that, she turned away and closed her eyes.

He put a hand on her shoulder to turn her back around. "Toph, what you said in there was out of line."

She scoffed at him. "What? Snoozles can't take my heat?"

"You and I both know that that wasn't joking around anymore. I'm scared that you actually meant what you said in there."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

The avatar was getting tired of his friend's games. He didn't know what possessed him to pick her up bridal style, but he showed no fear as Toph squirmed with anger. Fists banged against his body and there was only a matter of time before-

He met the ceiling face first. The earth pinning him up against it had broken through the floor and hit him where his scar was. The avatar just groaned and bent the earth pillar back to the ground. Aang hit the floor right next to his former earthbending teacher. "What's the matter with you?"

Toph scoffed. "Leave me alone, Twinkle Toes."

He stopped her from getting up by grabbing her wrist. He pulled her down harder than he intended.

"Hey!" The chief of police hit her head on the ground. "Let me go!"

"Can we just stop this right now!?"

The two of them stopped moving at once and all either could hear was the ringing in their ears from their most likely concussed heads and the heavy breathing of the other. Aang looked around the room and sighed internally at the damage they had caused. The floor was busted from Toph's earth pillar. The wooden doors that were once at the door frame had been sent to the back of the room with shards of wood everywhere. There was no doubt that they would have to pay Zuko back for the damages to his vacation home on Ember Island. The avatar thought to his self. _Maybe this vacation wasn't such a good idea._

"So much for relaxing." Toph said out loud as if she were reading his mind.

The avatar leaned his back against the bed. Toph followed. "We have only been here one day, Toph. You've already manage to destroy one of the rooms. That's a new record."

"Thanks I guess." She let her arms rest on her knees.

There it was again, the absence of her usual sarcasm. For a week now, Toph had not been acting like herself. More bitter than usual, the chief of police snapped at her officers, at both him and his wife, once at her daughters, and now at her best friend. Aang and Katara had been trying to get Toph to open up to them, seeing that she was making everyone not have the nerve to ask her themselves. Lin and Suyin had tried, probably the only two beings in the world that could challenge the earthbender's attitude. But even they had lost the battle resulting in them leaving their mother at home and sleeping on the island that night. The Bei Fongs did reconcile, Toph not being able to stand her daughters being angry with her, but she refused to tell them what was biting her. Nonetheless, the three still agreed to come to Ember Island at Aang's suggestion, both to relax and give Toph the perfect setting to finally let things out.

Too bad it didn't work.

Then again they had only arrived today.

Let's just say things weren't looking up.

"So what in spirits name is bothering Toph Bei Fong?" Aang readied himself for the most difficult conversation he would have in his lifetime.

The chief of police turned her head away. She had pondered on getting up but figured she had a good enough headache right now and didn't need to be hit on the head once again. "Ugh. You guys are so annoying. I already told you, I'm fine."

"Toph, what you said at dinner was no better indication that you are most certainly _not_ fine."

"Hmph." She remained facing away from him. "It wasn't that bad."

Aang scowled into the open air. "You told Sokka that if he was ever going to be a good father, then he would keep his filthy boomerang away from it."

"That's what you're mad about? I honestly felt like what I said-"

"_Then_ you said that any child of his would turn out to be just as useless as he was anyways."

"Okay, good. You're mad about that part too."

He couldn't help but get angry with his childhood friend once more. "Toph! In what state of mind did you think that was okay to say in front of him and everyone else. Much less, the children!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll apologize. Jeez. Calm your ass before you go into the avatar state."

"I won't be surprised if I did. I've tried being really patient with you. All of us have. Katara and I have been trying to figure out what's going on with you, Lin and Su have even tried helping you, yet you pushed us away. Like you always do."

She gave up and stood to walk over to the other side of the bed. "Well then it's pretty obvious that you guys should just leave me alone. I've already talked to the girls. They understand."

Aang laughed. "The girls don't understand a thing, Toph. They understand some pathetic excuse you gave them. I bet you don't even realize the extent of what you said at dinner."

"What's your point?" Her fists were clenched tightly. By this time, the avatar had stood up himself and was staring his friend's back down. His gray eyes lingered on her fists, knowing that he was hitting the right nerve.

"You said it right in front of Suyin."

"She doesn't know anything."

"It doesn't matter, you and I know exactly what you just said to your own daughter. You said she was useless."

Toph suddenly whipped around with such fury that Aang might have felt he was pushed back. An angry Toph wasn't an unseen spectacle for the avatar. The chief of police had quite the temper. However, when it came down to it, that was nothing compared to when she was really furious. Aang could still remember when Sokka had announced that Suki and he were getting back together. Toph had put on a brave face, but when Aang had finally visited her back at her estate, the house was half destroyed. He will never forget the sight of Toph's bloodied hands, the fierceness in her face, and lastly little five year old Lin cowering in her own earth tent in the corner of the backyard. It took all four elements to stop her rampage and make her realize the damage she had caused, especially to Lin. That night, Toph cradled the five year old apologizing for everything. Several months later, the chief of police was cradling both her daughters.

The avatar was brought back to the present and listened to Toph's every word.

"Suyin is _not _useless. She is far from it and that is because of one reason and one reason only: because she is my daughter. Su is Sokka's biologically, we know that. But she was raised under my tutelage. She is _my_ daughter."_  
_

"Toph-"

"No. Nothing you can say can convince me otherwise. Sokka chose to go back to Suki."

"You didn't tell him, Toph. What other choice did he have?"

She shot her arms down towards the ground. Aang was sure he wasn't hallucinating the small rumble of the ground. "He could have stayed for me. He may have thought it was nothing that night, but I didn't. I sure didn't."

Aang talked with his hands. "No matter what you say, Toph, Suyin was raised by Sokka. He took her to school, he took her out when you couldn't, he bought her gifts, he cooks for her, and he loves her. Whether he knows that Su is his own flesh and blood or not, Sokka has been her father." He began walking towards her. "I get it. I get not having someone love you back, but you have two kids that do."

"Oh don't talk to me like you know what I'm feeling." She backed away towards the corner of the room. "You got your happy ending, Aang. She loved you back in the end and she still does. Me? I lost both of them. Two people I loved. Do not tell me that you know what it feels like to find out that the one you love is gone. Do not tell me that you know what it feels like to watch someone you love having a child with someone else. Especially when that someone has been the best damn dad for not only Su, but for Lin too. Those kids...they deserve that. Now, they are going to have to compete for his attention, just like they are doing with me. Everything was working. But once that kid is born, there is nothing that can be done."

There it was. Aang couldn't help but feel a little happy for the fact that his plan had worked and Toph had finally revealed the fuel behind her bitterness for the past week. He had his suspicions but was never one to jump to conclusions. It was only last Saturday that Sokka and Suki had announced they were expecting. The avatar congratulated his brother and sister-in-law, but he couldn't help but find his eyes fall to his former earthbending teacher. She seemed happy for them at the time, however, there was a sadness in her eyes. Before he could say anything, Lin had approached him and told him that she, her mother, and sister were heading home early. As he stared at the twelve year old's face, he suddenly wondered how vivid the memory from seven years ago was in her mind. Maybe Lin knew much more about things between Sokka and her mother than she put on and the way she had looked at Su when she had announced they were leaving only confirmed that Lin understood very, very well.

"Lin knows."

She stopped. "How-"

"She's a smart kid. And a great kid too seeing that she doesn't let it get between her and Suyin. I guess she doesn't appreciate the...arrangement."

Toph spoke through gritted teeth. "That isn't my fault."

"Yes it is. And Lin thinks so too." Aang crossed his arms, stopping just a few feet from his friend. "She thinks it's both your faults. But again, brilliant kid, doesn't let it get in the way of loving all three of you: you, Sokka, and Su. She sacrifices, maybe a little too much at times. Makes me worried about the stupid things she'll do when she's older."

He watched his words settle in her mind. Toph's expression progressively changed. Her left hand came up to rub her mouth and lips, too nervous to do anything else. Aang's eyes didn't deceive him: her hands were shaking.

"I hurt her again, didn't I?"

The avatar just sighed. "You offended Sokka, Suki, and an unknowing Suyin. She's hurt for them but doesn't show it." He approached her carefully, ready for when she flinched backwards again. When Toph didn't show any signs of resisting, Aang quickly pulled her into an embrace. She didn't hug back. "I probably won't ever understand how you feel or whatever it is between you and Sokka, but you don't need to keep these things bottled up. Not when the frustration is taken out on other people, especially your girls. The things you said tonight, you regret it, I know you do."

Toph didn't show any sign of confirmation.

"Don't let Suyin get caught up in all this, or anymore than she has to be. Just let her be what you said she was: your daughter."

They separated, but Aang continued.

"And don't make things harder on Lin. I'm sure situations like these make her feel left out.

The chief of police just breathed deeply. Although he had figured out why she was angry in the first place, Aang knew he couldn't help with the internal struggles she faced when dealing with Sokka. Whether she will ever move on or stay a lonely observer of what could have happened, Toph wasn't going to tell him. Right now, he was content in helping her see how it hurt other people around her and how to fix that.

She cleared her throat. "I think I should go talk to Lin. I'll pay for the room, don't worry."

"I'll help you look for her."

Both forty two year olds walked out of what used to be a guest suite and into the warm hallways of Zuko's vacation home.

"You know, I think everyone is still in the dining room. Do you feel like apologizing to Sokka and Suki?"

She let out an unsure grunt.

Aang just put on a sad smile. "You are eventually going to apologize to them right?"

After a couple of seconds, she answered. "Of course I will. I was out of line."

"Good." He put a hand to her shoulder. "And Suyin?"

"I'll come up with something."

He nodded, not wanting to argue with her about the matter. "I'll send Lin towards the beach."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Toph."

He turned around to walk the opposite way, but a fist in his robes stopped him. Aang turned around to come face to face with Toph's arm latched onto him.

"No really, thanks. For trying."

He smiled genuinely this time. "As long as you are too."

With that, the two separated and Aang made his way back into the dining room. When he entered, he found everyone in quiet conversation. His eyes couldn't help but fall on the two Bei Fong girls sitting next to each other. Suyin had her arms crossed, posing that familiar frown that she could only inherit from her mother. Lin, on the other hand, was picking at her food with her chopsticks with no intention to put it into her mouth. The two seemed to be speaking to each other, but refused to look at one another.

"Aang." Katara called out.

Talking in the room ceased and all eyes were on him now. For some reason, the staring caused him to finally realize how much being slammed against the ceiling really did hurt and his back began to ache. He was certain, Toph's head was throbbing from the way he had pulled her down. He made a note to apologize for that later.

Everyone must have noticed his sudden discomfort. Katara spoke to her husband once more. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

The master airbender just smiled. "Lin, your mother would like to speak with you out on the beach."

On the left side of the table, Sokka mumbled under his breath. "Of all people..."

The eldest of the Bei Fong sisters approached her uncle standing in the door way. "But Su is the one that's mad."

He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke only for her ears. " And you aren't?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "Not exactly."

"Nonetheless, you know exactly why your mother can't talk to Suyin or Sokka right now."

"No I-"

"It's okay. We know."

"I didn't-"

"It's okay. Thank you for putting up with all of this. Even back then. You didn't have to."

The young girl just looked at him with honesty. "Yes I did. I love all three of them."

"That's good to hear." Aang stood up straight again. "Now go on. Your mother is anxious as it is."

He watched as the strongest of the Bei Fongs made her way through this mess once more. He made his own way to the table for some wine.

* * *

**I have no doubt in my mind that Toph really did love Satoru, but you know, things happen. At this point, I think Aang knew very well of Toph's struggle and something like this would finally cause her to snap. I mean, it meant there was no hope. I didn't really want to focus on Toph figuring out how to feel about Sokka, but rather about what it was doing to her kids. Hopefully I did at least a half decent job. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think with a review!**


	6. It HAD To Have Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla or lok.**

* * *

"Are you sure no one could recognize me?"

"Has anyone approached you?"

"No."

"Well, then I guess you are just a face in the crowd then."

Aang led their dance deeper into the sea of Earth Kingdom natives. He was currently wearing a wig to match his natural hair color and a gold hat to cover the rest of his tattoos. His attire consisted of golden Earth Kingdom robes. In front of him, his dance partner was dressed in green regal robes with a frame of gold on the edges. Her hair was half down and half up with a traditional headpiece. It had been awhile since they had been in Ba Sing Se, and they weren't accustomed to the snobby way people acted and dressed in the upper ring. Every misstep earned them a look. They continued on.

The chief of police flipped a piece of her hair away. This caused Aang to ask her a question. "And what about you? You are just as recognizable as me."

She scoffed. "Pff. I never leave the house without my hair up. No one knows who I am with my hair down."

"I guess." The truth was, he didn't even recognize her when he came to get her that night. Toph had just snickered at him when he had asked if she had seen a short woman wearing no shoes. The punch that came to his stomach had confirmed her identity immediately. "The make-up helps."

Toph just frowned. "I cannot wait to rub this gunk off my face after tonight."

"Have they arrived yet?"

"Not yet. But they are coming. We heard them."

She pulled him and began to lead. He hated when she did that.

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

"So stop."

"No."

Why were the two in Ba Sing Se? Being ordered by one of the council members hadn't really given them much choice in the matter. That and Toph and Aang's morals. The fire nation representative had called both the chief of police and the avatar into her office going off about how her daughter had been kidnapped by a discriminatory Earth Kingdom group. Even after decades, there were many people still upset that fire nation natives were being allowed to live on Earth Nation soil. The only way to protest effectively, as in getting many people's attention quickly, was to do something risky. Kidnapping the daughter of a political figure had done the job nicely. Sokka pleaded with Toph and Aang to follow the group to Ba Sing Se, saying he would come if he could. The duo couldn't say no, considering that it would ruin their reputations, but more importantly their sense of heroism couldn't let them sit by and do nothing. So, by the morning, Toph and Aang headed to Ba Sing Se. They went into full detective mode and got a tip saying that the group would be exchanging the young girl for their payment with their leader during the huge gala the upper ring was hosting. It was no surprise that their leader turned out to be a very high class upper ring jerk. Now, Aang and Toph were here, undercover, waiting for sketchy activity by dancing to pass the time.

"I don't know if our cover is quite working, Toph." He pulled her closer, surprising her.

Toph just shifted slightly, but stayed pressed to his body. "And why is that?"

Aang spun them. "People are staring at us."

At his words, the chief of police focused her feet on the other people around them. It seemed that the avatar's words were true considering there was no one else dancing around them. The crowd was formed in a circle creating their own personal dance floor. She just groaned quietly.

"I guess we are a little rusty with formal dancing."

His voice came near her ear. "Actually, I think it's the opposite. I think they are impressed. This can work in our favor."

The couple spun several times. Aang let her go, but brought her back quickly to his chest. Toph licked her lips when they were together again. "I'm listening."

"The exchange will occur sooner if the crowd is distracted. Why not be the distraction?"

She fought the smirk creeping on her lips. "Good thinking."

"Still think you're rusty?"

She pinched his shoulder. "Not at all."

They danced more extravagantly, adding more twists, spins, and dips. The two weren't strangers to waltzing. Toph, of course, had formal training as a child and as much as she hated it, the lessons were never going to leave her. Aang was a more natural dancer. After a few minutes and practice, the airbender could pick up any type of dance at a party, whether it is as formal as a waltz or as wild as a water tribe chant. After years of attending parties such as this one, both forty two year olds could dance in their sleep.

Toph came back hard to his chest. Aang continued to lead. "This is some very intimate footwork. People might start talking, Fancy Feet."

"The people need to be distracted, right?"

She laughed. The avatar could have sworn it was genuine. "They sure got one. I really hope that a reporter isn't here."

Aang chuckled back as he dipped her. "We probably aren't that lucky, Toph." Their bodies were pressed together once more and they were spinning again. "I got a question for you, Sifu."

"And that would be?"

"Did you ever have a crush on me?"

He didn't know how to interpret her response as she had began to lead them once more. Aang followed every twist and turn she made, careful that she wouldn't step on her robes as she had started to do some very complicated steps. The oblivious crowd just clapped.

She did reply in words eventually. "Please tell me we aren't confessing anything tonight, Twinkle Toes."

He tripped slightly, but Toph caught him and pulled up, spinning under his arm. She kept leading them seeing the avatar wasn't capable of it at the moment. "W-What? No, I was just curious."

"Good." She softened and Aang took over their dance. "I was about to slap you into your next incarnation for even thinking about doing that to Madame Fussy Briches, who by the way is taking care of both of our children presently."

He tugged her gently. "I love Katara very much, Toph. If you need my intentions to be cleared, I had a crush on you years ago."

This time, Toph stumbled. Aang was ready and caught her, carrying her in sync with their dance. The music ended and that's how their dance concluded. Toph was in his arms and Aang posed for the crowd. Their audience was pleased. The two were approached by several nobles, complimenting them on their skills. The entire time, Toph stayed in Aang's hold, her long robes covering her shoeless feet

When they finally had a minute to themselves, the chief of police barked at her friend to put her down as quietly as she could.

Aang dropped her ungracefully. Toph just adjusted her clothing and scowled. "Did you have to carry me the entire time?"

She wasn't happy to hear him chuckle. "I thought it was funny."

He should have expected the kick that came to his shin. He held his breath."What the heck, Toph!"

His mouth was covered by her hand instantly. "You will not blow our cover." Toph let him go and the flash of alertness that crossed her face caused Aang to get himself together. "The exchange is happening out back."

The avatar grabbed her hand and they started their way into the halls of the large building the celebration was held in.

They ran down the corridors. "Did you stall them?"

Toph huffed. "I poked their tires."

"Good."

"Now will you explain what you said earlier?"

One right turn later, he began to speak. "It was just a question, Toph. I'm not ashamed to say that I found you attractive years ago."

Her eyebrow rose as usual. "How many years ago?"

"When we were twenty."

Toph stopped him so abruptly that they collided together. "Twenty? You and Katara were still a couple! What the hell?"

"You know exactly why that time was weird for both Katara and I." He tugged on her arm and the two were off running again. "She was down in the Southern Water Tribe while you and I were in Ba Sing Se. We were there for months. I feel guilty about it but Katara and I still ended up married."

"Wow, Aang. I didn't know you could be like that. I always thought you were a one true love kind of person. But it turns out you are just like any other guy."

"Oh don't say it like that. I am no where near that."

Right turn, left turn, right again. "Cocky aren't we. I'm just messing around with you." There was a pause. "Does Katara know?"

"Uhhhh..."

Her laughter echoed through the hallway. "You scaredy cat!"

His hand came to her mouth. "Who's going to blow our cover now?"

Toph gathered herself. "Well, I am very flattered, Twinkle Toes. I know I'm hard to resist."

"Shut up. Just answer my question."

The two kicked the back door open and didn't even wait. Toph instantly threw one of her robe layers away, revealing her familiar black spools of metal cable. The slick black wires went flying left and right towards the multiple culprits. Aang fought his way through the group to the captured girl, his wig and hat falling off in the process. Both the chief of police and the avatar rolled their eyes at the shocked gasps of their enemy at the sight of Aang's arrows.

Five minutes, twelve confined criminals, one nobleman, and a fifteen year old girl later, Aang and Toph were standing over the group waiting for Ba Sing Se officials to come by.

Aang had a hand on the young girl's shoulders. "Your mother will be happy when we bring you home. She's been worried sick."

Both Toph and Aang flinched backwards at the fury of the teenager.

"I don't want to go back! Mother doesn't let me do anything."

As the teenager walked away to wait on the opposite side, Toph shouted right back at her. "I can gladly untie these idiots if being kidnapped is more suitable for you!"

"Let it go. She doesn't mean it." She felt Aang's hand on her shoulder now.

"Oh man, if Lin and Suyin give me that attitude when they get to that age they better expect to be buried in the backyard."

Toph could practically feel the mischief in his voice. "Oh, I would count on it. You were just like that before. It's one of the things that attracted me to you."

"Really?" She sounded unbelieving.

"No."

"Idiot." She slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Cry me a river."

"You never answered my question."

Toph crossed her arms and turned away from her companion. At first, the avatar only became frustrated with his former teacher. She always liked to avoid uncomfortable questions. And that's when he realized that that is _exactly_ the reason Toph refused to answer it. It made her uncomfortable which only ment...

Aang brought his hand to his mouth. "You _did _have a crush on me back then!"

The blush on her cheeks could not be hidden by her bangs. With her hair configured the way it was, the chief of police had no place to hide. "No I didn't!"

"Toph, you're blushing."

"I didn't have a crush on you!"

He nudged her with his elbow, enjoying the upper hand he had on her at the moment. "It's okay, Sifu. I understand."

Toph huffed in frustration. "I did _not_ have a crush on you."

Aang just waited.

"It was...just a tiny attraction."

The almighty avatar laughed and raised his hand ready to slap her arm playfully. The grip that came around his wrist when he started to pull back brought him back to reality. Aang remained smiling.

"Try that and you'll become the first one handed avatar."

He waited for her to release him before asking. "When?"

She sighed irritated by the entire conversation. "When we were living here."

"Really? How very, very interesting. Not to mention the coincidence." He rubbed his chin. "What was it?"

The chief of police gave him a dangerous expression. "What are you talking about?"

"What attracted you to me?"

Toph stayed silent, trying not to give her friend anymore satisfaction. She spoke the truth, however. With both Katara and Sokka in the South, Aang had asked Toph to accompany him in Ba Sing Se to help with politics. The master earthbender had refused several times, saying she was not cut out for a diplomatic life. She was also expanding her metalbending academy at the time as well. After much begging and bribery, the avatar had persuaded his sifu to allow her students to run the academies and help him lead the world. The biggest issue at the time had been convincing the earth king to allow a piece of his kingdom to be used as a separate unified city state. With Toph's shocking natural ability at politics, both she and Aang had accomplished just that.

During their time there, Toph and Aang had spent more time together than they had when traveling around the world before the war was over. Without Katara, Sokka, Suki, or Zuko, the two twenty year olds had no choice but to keep each other company. They both had found the next couple of months more enjoyable than they expected.

"Do I have to?"

Aang only pushed her. "Yes. I won't stop bugging you."

She just sighed. Toph scolded herself, she was getting soft as she got older. If she had been twelve again, she would have sent Aang flying by now. Nonetheless, she answered. "You weren't afraid to compliment me. Even if I told you to shut up. I...appreciated it."

He laughed at the way she gritted her teeth. "You're welcome, Toph. If you're curious, I admired your loyalty and determined attitude. You also look very beautiful with your hair down."

The hardest part of tonight was fighting off the hot flush trying to make its way to her cheeks. "Thanks...Aang." She was back to her usual self in no time. "I'll make sure to tell Katara that when we get home."

The avatar gasped at the threat. "You wouldn't."

"I'm very loyal to my friends, like you said. How could I possibly keep a secret like that from my oldest and dearest friend?"

He was definitely not going to let it go either.

"Once we take care of all this, how about we go for drinks? I'll buy. Think of it as our first date that was supposed to be."

The Dai Li were greeted with the Chief of Police of Republic City and Avatar Aang wrestling on the ground.

* * *

**Lighter fic. I'm sure in the time that they had known each other, Aang and Toph had found some kind of attraction towards each other. It's all fun as long as nothing came of it, right? I hope you enjoyed reading! Tell me how I did with a review!**


	7. Blood Runs Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla or lok. **

**WARNING: fairly dark chapter. If you are uneasy about blood and self harm, I don't suggest this chapter at all.**

* * *

It had been awhile since she had cried. The last time she could remember was when Suyin had been born. Toph cried for both her children, being what her life surrounded itself around. Lin and Su were her girls, they admired her and Toph couldn't believe that the two were all hers.

At the moment, however, the chief of police was in a panic. Her heart beat against her chest hard at the thought of Lin and Su seeing her in this state. Toph knew she was a mess and she was slowly losing her strong walls. Her hand pressed harder with the wet cloth until she was rubbing hard against the skin on her face. No matter how hard she had tried, the sticky substance was still there. The metallic scent was strong, making her retch and gag. The tears only helped spread the bodily fluid down her face and neck, sliding into her chest.

Toph grabbed at the metal plates of her uniform and bent them across the room. She didn't care at the crash she heard moments later. She didn't care about the dents probably on her metal uniform. The only thing she was concerned about was ridding her of the substance and that included the dark stains on the metal. The red liquid had dried, feeling rough against the usually smooth polished metal plates. Toph couldn't stand the texture.

The pink tinted cloth she was using ran through her hair. The chief of police grabbed the headband holding her badge and let her hair run down. The black strands stuck together thanks to the same substance. She didn't know how it had gotten all over her. But it did. And the stench was burned in her memory, reminding her of her ultimate failure. It angered her. She wasn't worthy of the badge and it lay crumpled on the ground for a reason.

Her feet carried her body into a frenzied pace. Her current break down was happening in her very own living room, the girls out thank the spirits. She wasn't supposed to be home, but taking the advice of her officers, she complied and left work early. Why was she taking orders from the lower ranks? Toph's police force wasn't just a place that she could tell random people what to do (it was just a perk). No, the police force was almost like a second family to her. As much as she made it seem like she didn't care, she knew every officer's name and made it a priority to learn those of the new recruits. So when her officers told her to go home this afternoon, it wasn't because they were being disobedient. Toph's family at the police force was very concerned.

The chief of police felt like she couldn't get any air in. She knew she was freaking out, but her breathing would not listen to her. It was short and struggled. It was only when she heard his voice did she take a deep breath, not for the better either.

"Toph!"

She really couldn't get any air now. Her eyes darted, widening and blinking quickly. _Can't. Can't. Can't._

The earthbender ran for the bathroom, smashing into the wall and pushing off with her hand. She rounded the corner and ran faster.

Outside, Aang knocked on the door to the Bei Fong estate. He told himself to be patient and not worry right away. He was in a council meeting when an officer had barged in with a message letting them know that Chief Bei Fong would not be attending the monthly meeting. Sokka had asked at once for the reason.

_She was sent home early._

The chairman of the council and avatar sprung up from their chairs. _Who sent her home early? She was the chief of police! __**She**__ is the one that sends people home! _After the entire incident, Aang had felt bad at the way both he and his brother in law had bombarded the officer with questions.

Then, before he could realize it, Aang began fighting with Sokka. They argued on who should go check up on her, not even minding their formalities had flown out the window in front of the city council. In the end, the avatar had won and left on his bison for his long time friend.

Why they couldn't both go? Aang's sixth sense told him it was a bad idea to overwhelm the chief of police.

"Toph! Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

Still no answer.

The avatar wasn't one fore breaking and entering, especially into a home that Toph had built for her family, but these were dire times, he convinced himself. With the minimal metalbending he knew, the lock clicked and his hand grabbed at the door knob at once.

Toph flinched at the sound of the door opening. It swung with good force, making a sound when it clashed into the earthy wall. She stood in her shower and turned it on, hoping the rush of cold water would finally calm her.

Aang called out once more. "Um. We heard you were sent home? Just wanted to make sure everything was-"

She let her head fall against the wall cursing her stupidity.

The avatar's eyes darkened in fright at the sight of Toph's uniform. It wasn't supposed to be dark red. Blood red.

His feet carried him hesitantly towards the metal plates. The chest plate was smeered with the dried blood. Aang felt the bile rising in his throat.

His gray eyes quickly moved on and found crumpled gold colored metal attached to cloth. _Her badge._ Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

He finally panicked when he was met with a blood stained hand print on the walls of his friend's home.

"Toph? Toph! Where are you?"

Even with the water running, the earthbender's feet picked up Aang's frantic vibrations. It matched her uneven breathing pattern.

Aang stopped running around and that was when his ears picked up on the pitter patter of water. It sounded like a shower, on down the hall. He proceeded with caution.

Toph just counted his steps. Her eyes were closed and she desperately spat out the metallic taste entering her mouth as the water cleaned her.

The blood stained door knob only confirmed his suspicions.

"Toph? That...you?"

Her head came down again and again against the wall. She really wished he was just a hallucination. Her mind wasn't right at the moment and she hoped she was going crazy. It was better than actually facing him. She flinched at the sound of the doorknob jiggling.

"Toph? Are you alright? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

Oh did something happen alright. Toph would never be able to forget today.

Aang was growing frustrated. "Toph! Answer me now. Toph?"

Her mind was swarming with the nightmare that had formed hours ago. They had inquired about the serial killer and had found out he was quick on his feet. He literally crawled like some sick insect. It was no surprise that Toph had found herself out of her element when the two finally faced each other. It was a hard fought battle and she had found herself with a few lacerations and lucky slices with the dagger he had in his hand. Toph was so lost by his speed, she had allowed him to trip her and make her fall backwards. The serial killer was up and crawling all over the room.

He was there.

"Toph!"

And then there.

"I'm going to unlock this door."

And then climbing up the wall.

"Last chance, Toph."

And then he left her line of sight. The chief of police only assumed he was airborne. The snarl he gave out had actually frightened her into throwing an earth spike into the general area above her.

Toph practically puked at the feeling of earth piercing through a human body.

Everything was still after that. She was frozen. Her body finally reacted when the first drops of blood hit her face.

The chief of police shrieked. More blood dripped down, getting into her hair and dribbling down her neck. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Back in the present, the sound of the door opening had forced a similar reaction.

Toph screamed loudly before bending the door shut to the bathroom. The door had moved so quickly that Aang was hit right in the nose and he fell back against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. When he reached up, his hand came back visible with red. The avatar tried his best to hold in the gag. He had seen enough blood for a lifetime.

Before he could talk, her voice echoed from behind the door.

"I'm alright...Aang."

He felt a bad feeling run up his spine. "Toph? That you? I'm..I'm sorry for barging in on you."

The last thing she was worrying about was her modesty. Even if, she had forgotten to remove her clothes. They were being soaked under the running water.

"It's alright. I-I was just surprised."

The avatar had heard her stutter loud and clear. His worry shot up into the sky. "Oh, I apologize. Are you sure you're fine? Your reaction-"

Toph spat out water. "I had a tough day."

"Oh?" Aang pressed himself against the door. "Well...I kind of figured. They said you were sent home early? How...how is that-"

"I wasn't feeling well. The officers...noticed."

"If that's the case, I can take you to Katara-"

"No, no. That's okay. I can go myself." Toph tried her best to relax.

"Well I'm already here, so-"

"Aang, I can handle it."

He didn't respond back immediately. He just listened to the shower water as he wondered about her strange behavior. First, she was using his actual name. Second, she had interrupted him four times. Third, she didn't sound as confident as she usually was.

The avatar grabbed hold of the doorknob. Toph stiffened. "Hey, can I come in? I saw your uniform out there. I saw the...well...I know something is up."

She sucked in the sob retching at her throat. Toph knew very well that she couldn't let Aang of all people know about what had happened. It would ruin him. It would ruin them. She could just feel the sorrow overtaking her. Aang trusted his friends. He trusted them to make the right decisions and knew they were very good people overall.

Aang, the sweet tender nomad, could not find out she had killed someone today.

"Like I said...rough day."

His voice deepened. "Why is there so much...blood? Toph, don't push me away if you are dying in there. Don't you dare."

"I'm not dying. I just got...a bad beating. I'll let Katara look over me. Just leave me alone."

Aang felt offended. "I am not going to leave you in there suffering." He wiggled the door knob roughly, not wanting to force himself in again but rather by her permission. "Let me in. I'm taking you to Katara myself."

"No!" She realized how desperate she sounded. Toph cupped some water and washed her face before speaking again. "You can't come in."

"Toph, don't do this right now. Don't be stubborn right now. Not now."

"I'm not!" She thought quickly. "I'm not dressed. I'll come out."

He seemed unconvinced. "No games. Are you telling the truth?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am. I'll go with you...to Katara. Let me finish up, alright?"

Toph Bei Fong asking for assurance? Aang wanted to barge in there. But there was something off. The avatar didn't want to make things worse. He hoped that the scene left out in the living room would not match the state of his friend when she finally opened the door. "O...Okay. I'll be waiting right here."

"Give me a few."

"Got it, Toph."

The earthbender stood in the water once again in panic. She searched her brain for any type of plan. Telling Aang was _definitely _off the table and she frantically tried to find anything else. She didn't care how stupid it was. It was going to be better than the latter.

And being the clever woman she was, Toph couldn't help but pull her hands to her face and hit the wall again. She silenced her sobs. She had to do it. To convince him and also gain his pity. Would she have reconsidered if she were perfectly normal? Of course. But today had pushed her passed her comfort zone and limit. Nothing could get worse.

With all the strength she could muster, Toph bent a small unnoticeable piece of the wall towards her. It was slick and sharp. Without even hesitating, she got it over with.

Toph pressed her forehead hard against the wall as the knife-like stone tried plunging further into her abdomen in the opposite direction.

She coughed several times. Just as quickly, the stone piece was ripped away and thrown down to the shower floor. The fresh blood washed down the drain.

Her hands were at her abdomen and she once again fought the urge to crumble and vomit. It was sticky and smelled, just like before, but this time it was coming from her own body. A hiss or sigh left her lips.

The chief of police's mind ran a blank.

_Was that...relief?_

She pushed herself towards the door, holding her breath.

_Where...was the pain?_

Her shaking hand placed itself on the doorknob. Her other was too busy holding her wound.

_Why am I...numb?_

The moment the door opened, she fell into his arms. Aang's yells of worry and panic turned softer and softer until she heard nothing at all. Her body was moving out of her command, but her eyes remained in a half opened blank gaze. Her pale jade eyes stayed glazed over like a gem.

_I feel...okay._

* * *

**Very dark. Sorry about that. Being a police officer, Toph must have killed at least one person on the job. Yet she still considers Aang's feelings. Not only is she dealing with this herself, she is also trying to protect Aang's innocence that is still within him. I don't know if she is s good friend or stupid. Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Blood Runs Deep: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla or lok.**

**WARNING: Self-harm**

* * *

"Um, Avatar Aang-"

"Shhhhhh!"

He put an ear an inch away from the metal door. Below him, a ball of air kept him hovered above the ground. Aang continued to ignore the secretary trying to get him to leave. Hearing the phone conversation on the other side of the door was more important.

"You guys really don't have to do anything. I just want to go home."

Aang rolled his eyes.

"What's so great about turning forty three? I'm just closer to dying."

_She would be pessimistic._

"Sokka-"

The avatar snickered.

"Katara, come on-"

Checkmate.

"Fine. I'll stop by the island later, alright? Here I am trying to make other people happy on _my_ damn birthday."

The sound of the phone being hung up indicated to him it was the right time to get his feet grounded once more. The air dissipated and the moment he hit the metal floors of the station, Aang was shifted all the way out of the hallway and into the front of the police office. Every officer, client, and secretary quirked an eyebrow at him. All he could do was give them that same goofy smile he used as a kid.

From down the hallway, everyone's ears twitched at the noise of steps. Before they could figure out who it was (seeing that it wasn't that hard to deduce) the officers and secretaries got back to work while the clients tried to look distracted. Aang continued to stay standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He stared at his Sifu as she came into proper light. She had her hands on her hips and the most annoyed expression on her face.

Typical Toph on the outside.

"Hi, Toph."

She began walking towards him and he was surprised when the earthbender hooked her arm on his. She tugged him towards the entrance. "Let's take a walk."

"I know I tell you to get out of your office, but we can talk in there if you want." Toph just pulled him harder eliciting a yell from the avatar. "Alright then!"

The two walked out of the police station and as if they were reading each other's minds, Aang and Toph both pushed each other away, more roughly than usual.

"Get out of here." Toph put her hands on her hips and scowled.

The avatar wasn't going to be intimidated. "Trust me, I don't want to be here either, but Katara, Sokka, and Suki made me come and get you. "

"Don't fucking tell me that this is for my birthday. I told them I would stop by the island later."

The avatar turned away. "Yeah, they didn't believe you. So they sent me to fetch you whether you like it or not. I'm more scared of Katara right now than you."

This banter had continued for months. After Toph had recovered from her stab wound three months ago, Aang had been trying to ask her what had happened. The earthbender refused to talk and avoided Aang for the rest of the month. When month two began, the avatar had tried his best to look in on police missions that had occurred around the same time. Toph was much cleverer and hid the files, earning him a great big slap on the face. After that fiasco, it was now month three and the two were officially out of each other's lives. Other than today, this was the first time the two friends had seen each other in weeks.

"Just come to the island, alright?"

"Do I have to remind you that I'm working right now? I was in the middle of something."

The avatar stood his ground. "Really? Because from what I have heard, you have been cooped up in your office. And I know you aren't doing paperwork."

Toph's defense was strong, causing Aang to flinch back slightly. "And how do you know that? I have been very productive in my office. That's all you need to know."

"Why are you avoiding missions, Toph?"

The chief of police just scowled harder. "I have other teams that can take care of missions. It's why I'm the boss."

"You can't convince me that you of all people don't want to take on missions. Even the smallest missions, such as catching a bread thief gives you joy. I swear, sometimes you just like hurting people for fun-"

"No I do not!"

"Come on-"

"I DO NOT HURT PEOPLE FOR FUCKING FUN, AANG."

The avatar stood looking at his friend with almost the same amount of worry that he had when she had fell into his arms three months ago. Toph had always yelled when she was frustrated or annoyed. Everyone else was used to it. This time should have been no different, yet there was something off about her features. The scowl was there, all the same, maybe even more intense than before. But her eyes, although unseeing, gave away her emotion. There was sadness. His eyes diverted to her hands. She was rubbing them harshly.

His feet carried him slowly towards her. "I-I'm sorry I angered you. It's just-"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up." Toph turned back towards the police station and began walking back. Aang wouldn't let her get away.

"Toph, what is happening between us? Why won't you talk to me? Or anyone?"

"There is nothing to talk about. Leave me alone, already." Her feet were stomping into the ground now making clear imprints.

Aang decided to get her to the island some other way.

"You still need to come to the island, Toph."

A large groan echoed into the air. "For the last time. I'm. Not. Going. Especially if you are going to be there."

He put his arms under his robes. After calming himself, Aang told her bluntly. "Su won't stop crying."

"What?" The chief of police flipped around in a second. Aang finally understood when Katara would tell him that motherly instincts just happen. Even with a hardcore mother such as Toph, the avatar could still tell in the way her eyebrows furrowed together and the frown that crossed her face that his earthbending sifu loved her children very much. "What do you mean?"

"She's been crying all day. Lin tried calming her down but Su wouldn't let up. I think she's tired herself out and is asleep. Lin is watching over her."

Toph had already ran past him before he could finish talking.

* * *

Katara didn't even know who past her at the door. All she saw was her husband standing.

"Don't worry. She did that to me too."

The waterbender ushered Aang inside. "Did you tell her?"

The avatar sighed. "Yes. I think I should have just started with that instead of trying to convince her."

Down the hallway, the married couple could hear two Bei Fongs getting into an argument.

"Lin, move."

The thirteen year old stayed silent and guarded the door.

Toph was growing tired of the entire day. "I'm not in the mood for this right now. Move!"

Katara and Aang approached them both. The waterbender spoke softly. "Let her sleep, Toph. She's had a rough day."

The chief of police gritted her teeth. She listened as no one moved which only frustrated her even further. She finally exclaimed quietly in defeat. "God, damnit!"

Lin made her move and grabbed her mother's wrist. No one else noticed the way Toph winced at the contact. Together, both Bei Fongs made their way to the kitchen with the married couple on their tail. Katara hoped that they weren't going to fight thus destroying the kitchen, her pride and joy. Aang didn't know if he should intervene. Lin surprised them all and slammed her mother's arm on the kitchen counter. Toph cried out.

"Ouch! What the hell, Lin?"

The thirteen year old bent the metal arm brace off without care and tossed it to the other side of the room. Next, she grabbed the sleeve of the dark green shirt that lie underneath her armor and tugged it up. Toph paled along with Aang and Katara. Lin's face contorted in anger at the truth.

Toph's wrist presented a number of long scars, all making its way from one side to another. One was fresh, located right under the palm of her hand.

"Su was telling the truth." Lin finally let go of her mother's hand, however, the earthbender's arm didn't move. Her thirteen year old daughter crossed her arms and refused to look at her mother. "She saw that this morning, when you let her help you get ready. Did you even know there were scars? She thought you were dying because the cuts weren't healed. Su thought Aunt Katara couldn't make you better, when really, you didn't want to get better yourself. Whatever is going on with you, you better fix it. It's the least you can do for Suyin."

Aang spoke up. "That's enough, Lin."

"No! She's an idiot."

This time Katara is the one that silenced Lin. "Go take care of Su. We'll deal with your mother."

Lin walked away leaving her Aunt and Uncle with the only amount of support she can give. "You better."

* * *

Somehow, at the end of the day, Toph and Aang were left alone by the fire.

She couldn't figure it out. After Lin had walked out of the room, Katara and Aang had led her to one of the back rooms and once there, the master waterbender immediately healed the scars on her arm. Katara had said something about her being lucky that the scars weren't caused to deep tissue and could disappear easily, but she had tuned out after that. Her one foot that stayed on the floor as Katara healed her on the bed focused on Aang who stood leaning against the door frame with no words.

After that, Sokka and Suki had arrived with bottles of sake and wine. It was still her birthday after all. The kids were sent to bed (with no help from Toph who was watched over by Sokka). Afterwards, the bottles were opened and the five of them began to drink on the beach in front of a bonfire. For the night, Katara filled the spaces of silence where Toph would usually butt in correcting her brother's recounting of war stories. Suki followed along, forced to stay sober for the growing baby in her womb. That didn't mean she didn't have any less fight than Katara.

Aang sat opposite to the three, him and Katara sandwiching the chief of police between them. He smiled at the memorable banter of his brother and sister in law and wife, but remained quiet as his main focus had been swirling her drink around in her cup with her head down so low, Aang thought the tips of her bangs would catch on fire.

Near midnight, Suki decided that Sokka had had enough and would be hitting the hay. The married couple made their way into the house guided by a slightly tipsy Katara. Aang wished her goodnight.

That's how they ended up here.

"So...how are you doing?"

That's what he was going to say to her? No _how could you?_ No _you're a complete idiot? _No _I'm disappointed in you?_ Toph just took a sip of her sake. "I...had better days."

"You sure did." She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Aang continued. "You've fought in a war, became an earthbending master at twelve, invented metalbending, helped me build this city, was appointed the chief of police, had two beautiful, beautiful girls. Those were definitely better days."

"Hm."

The avatar sipped at his wine and slouched. "Such wonderful days and more to come. But you decide that maybe waiting isn't worth it."

There it was.

"Aang-"

"Save it, Toph. I don't know what's going on with you, especially since you have refused to tell me a single thing, but this has gone too far."

The chief of police pressed her hands to her eyes and let her head lean on them as her arms were held up by her knees. She was so tired. _So very tired. _"I know, I know. I don't know why I did it. It just felt...good."

A push came to her shoulder and Toph was forced to face Aang. He had a tight grip on her shoulders. "Don't ever say that again."

"Then what do you want? Another lie?" The familiar fight in her gave the avatar the slightest bit of hope. "Telling you excuses isn't going to do any good. I don't even think I can keep it up anymore. I tried hiding the files and charges, I swore my team to secrecy, I went back to work of all things. But I still. Felt. Bad."

"For what, Toph? What do you feel bad for?"

Her head soon started leaning down and she hid herself in her arms face down on the log they were currently sitting on. Aang didn't know what to do. This was a new type of animal.

Sniffling echoed from within her hiding place. "I'm so sorry, Aang. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Lin. Suyin, baby girl, I'm so sorry..."

He laid a hand on the top left of her back. "Toph, hey. What's gotten into you?"

"Aang, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know he was right there. But I didn't have to spear him. I didn't mean to do it. I would have never even thought about killing him."

"Toph." He was scared now. "What are you talking about?"

She shot up at once and pushed him in the chest. Aang stumbled backwards, shocked by the action. When he looked back up, Toph was biting at her wrist bandages. Were those...tears? Her words were muffled, but he could still make them out. "Can't you see? This helps...it doesn't even amount to what I've done...what kind of person am I..."

"Stop that!" The avatar pushed forwards and grabbed both her arms and put them to her sides. She struggled, very desperate to go through with her plan. He would not under any circumstances let that happen ever again. "Toph. Just tell me. Relax. Just tell me what happened."

"I can't relax, damnit! How can I when I fucking killed a man!"

Aang's hands stayed strong securing her hands. His mind was a million light years away though. As taught to him by the monks, all life was sacred. Even those who strayed away from their rightful paths had lives that were precious. And Aang had lived by that as an avatar. He found a way to not kill Ozai. He tried reasoning with Zuko after making that absurd promise right after the war ended. It was a golden rule. So to hear that his very own friend had committed such a sin, he initially felt the disappointment. His friends were good people, he knew that with confidence. Such powerful beings, yet all of them have not committed something so...heinous.

Then, the gears in his hand began to turn once more and he brought the other side of the argument into play. From the snippets Toph had provided, the incident seemed like an accident. _I didn't mean to... I didn't mean...I didn't want to..._ Further deduction allowed him to assume that her now deceased opponent was obviously someone they were about to arrest if he was getting filed and charged. Or was that Toph? No, she would have been processed immediately. In conclusion, this guy was a criminal, someone who had strayed far from his path. His life was still sacred.

He sighed contently. The task of explaining was a difficult one.

"Toph." She continued to quiver in his grasp, but she wasn't sobbing. Just horribly mad at herself. "Toph...it's okay."

_It's...okay?_

He saw her repeat his words in her head through the expression on her face. "That man...he lived the life he chose. Just listen to me, alright?"'

No sign of a response.

"Alright?"

The nod he either imagined or had actually seen was all the confirmation he needed.

"It was wrong...the way his life ended. No one should be responsible for his death. What you did...it was still wrong." Aang paused giving her time to think about his slow words. After several seconds, he went on. "But you did it not within the shadow of revenge, hatred, or pure lunacy. So I guess what I'm trying to say really is...I'm not holding this against you."

Toph's breath came out shaky. Aang just listened to her breath for awhile, making sure she wouldn't fall into a panic attack. The fire had died down, so the avatar lit it brightly once more. The sudden heat caused Toph to flinch away.

The fire calmed down and the light danced on their features.

"I thought you were going to hate me. Wanting nothing to do with me."

He smiled sadly. "Never that, Toph. No matter how tough you try to make yourself, you have a spirituality in you that I admire. It told me that you were never capable of doing such a thing on purpose. I hope you know that as well."

"I..." She lost the confidence to speak suddenly and it came out quiet, very unusual for her. "I thought I did. But this whole thing told me that I was capable of very...terrible things. Suddenly, I don't want to be the greatest earthbender in the world."

Aang grabbed her arm and began to re-wrap the bandages around her wrist. "Is that why you didn't want to go on missions? Scared you'll do it again?"

"Yes."

He patted the spot where he ended the bandage and laid her hand back down into her lap. "The thing is though, Toph. That is what makes you a great bender. You know how powerful you are and can be, but you never cross that line. When you did, it was on accident. May his spirit rest in peace...but let's face it, karma was going to get to him soon enough. I'm just sorry it was you that had to deliver it to him. The universe can be very unpredictable."

Toph put her legs on one side of the log and the two friends were sitting side by side once again. "I'm really sorry, though, Aang."

"For?"

"Killing him."

She was surprised at the punch that came to her arm. It was weird being on the other side of things. "Wrong. You apologized for the wrong thing."

He grabbed the two bottles of wine and sake. Deciding, he handed her the brown bottle while he kept the green bottle of sake in his right hand. Toph's face had fallen once more.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that. The first time was probably the worst since I almost died."

Aang eyed her. "From a small slit?"

She remained silent. The avatar put two and two together quicker than he thought.

"The stab wound. That was you, wasn't it."

Toph nodded. "That wasn't my blood on the uniform. I couldn't tell you, not yet anyways."

"Toph!"

Her eyes teared up again, waiting for some kind of onslaught of words. Aang breathed deeply using technique in order to not make Toph revert back to her ways. He sighed loudly on purpose to let her hear the slight disappointment.

"I would promise not to do it again, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Then don't promise that. Promise to try. And promise to make it up to the girls. Big time."

"Deal. And not even a question."

The moon was half full, giving them white light while the fire heated them and provided the dancing orange. They sat in silence, feeling as if they had talked for a lifetime. Toph and Aang thought about that. They were going to be friends right into their next lives. No matter what, they were going to find each other to comfort like this no matter who they became.

The avatar cut the silence once more with a brighter topic. "So really, what were you doing in your office for months?"

"Oh!" Toph brightened up, a sight that Aang missed dearly. "Check this out."

His eyes followed as her fingers etched something into the sand. When she moved away, he was beyond amazed.

In messy characters, he read the name in the sand: _Twinkle Toes_.

"You...you can write!"

She smirked. "And read! I figured out that I can draw into slabs of stone. That's why I didn't really want to talk in my office. It's a mess in there."

"You are a genius." He began writing into the sand next to her feet.

"I know." The smugness was nice to hear.

Aang sat back up and grabbed his bottle of alcohol. Toph had hers already. They raised their bottles and clinked them together, taking the last of the liquid.

The chief of police smiled at the message at her feet.

_Happy Birthday_

* * *

**This chapter is way long. There you guys go! Second part to the last chapter. Some people said I couldn't leave it hanging like that, so there you go. Toph, for the tough bad ass that she is, thought she had gotten too powerful, capable of killing. But Aang came down and eased her fears. Toph is a powerful bender because she doesn't use her abilities for that purpose. In fact, that goes for all the gaang. Good on them! Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	9. The Attraction of Earth and Air

**Dislcaimer: I don't own lok or atla.**

* * *

Toph slumped farther down until her back was flat onto the ground. She felt the vibrations of the commotion just a couple feet away.

"So…when did this exactly happen?"

"We've been seeing each other for two weeks now, Dad."

"Are you guys officially…?"

"Yes, Aunt Katara."

"Does your mother know, Lin?"

"Why don't you go ask her?"

The next minutes of awkward silence made Toph snicker in her little hiding spot. She closed her eyes and thought of sleep but was interrupted by the light footsteps of her former student coming towards her. Nonetheless, she continued to act asleep, glad that it was just him and not Sugar Queen as well.

"Did you know about this?"

Toph snored several times.

"I know you're awake. Just be glad Katara didn't come and follow me. She's still scolding the other two."

She stayed silent.

"At least move over."

Toph thought for a couple of seconds before deciding to shift her body over making room for the avatar in her make shift cave. Nonetheless, she still refused to answer any of his questions.

Aang crouched down and sat down next to his former Sifu. His long legs scrunched up and he was forced to lay his head atop his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs and sighed loudly. His gray eyes observed the current sleeping quarters. "When was there ever a cave here?"

Her nose crinkled. "Just made it today. Perfect place to take a nap. It also makes the best place to listen in on conversations in the kitchen."

It was true. If he had never developed his seismic sense, he would have never found Toph. After talking with Tenzin, Lin, and Katara in the kitchen, he focused into the ground and was surprised to find an indent into the rock right outside the kitchen accompanied by a heartbeat. Aang slipped out of the conversation quietly and out the back door. He explored the mounds of rock and found the small cave that he was now sitting in. The location had placed them a few feet away from a window going into the kitchen and there was no doubt that Toph's sensitive hearing was able to pick up on Katara talking to the teenagers in house. Even Aang could hear the murmurs.

"But really," He shifted slightly to try and get comfortable. "Did you know about Lin and Tenzin dating?"

The chief of police scoffed as if she knew everything. "Of course I did. It's exactly why I've been making extra eggs in the morning."

She kept her laughter inside when she felt her friend fall to the right in surprise. "W-Wait. What?"

"You know _exactly_ what."

Silence.

"I'm assuming your mouth is gaping and your eye is doing that twitchy thing that Katara's does when she is pissed. So I've heard." Her ears heard the avatar gulp nervously. She finally let out her laughter.

Aang turned towards her, sweating slightly. "How is this funny? What exactly about our kids fucking is funny?"

This time, Toph sat up so fast that she hit her head on the top of the cave and instantly fell back down. Aang shrieked when she didn't wake back up. After five minutes of healing her obvious concussion and a few punishable punches and kicks, the two were back sitting up. Toph scowled hard at the open air. Aang frowned while holding some ice on the chief of police's head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but will you watch your language? Such impure vocabulary can cause a heart attack coming from the sweet avatar's mouth."

"Toph, we are both forty five years old. It isn't the first time I've cursed and on most occasions I don't."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Don't even try. You feel bad about saying it."

"Well, of course, considering you hit your head in reaction-"

"Before that."

Aang pondered on the couple of seconds before Toph sat up and hit her head. He slumped and let his icy hand come to his lap. "Yes. I do."

"And that's why," She grabbed his hand back and placed it on her head. "I am always right."

He looked over at her with an expression doubting her words. "Well, nobody can _always _be right. That's just impossible."

"Is the reason you are being difficult is because you want to avoid having a conversation about our children's sexual activity? Because it's not working." Toph scratched her nose indifferently.

"Please explain to me how you are so calm about this. Do you not realize that our kids are…you know."

"Is that supposed to be a problem?" The metalbender rolled her eyes. "I thought it would have been Katara hounding me about this."

Aang shoved her slightly. "You better believe that Katara is going to be barking at you about this. She was already iffy about the kids dating. Not that we didn't see it coming."

"Even I saw it coming."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to give you a couple of seconds to think about what I said."

"I already realized after I responded." Aang stared out of the cave not even fazed about her blind joke. If he wasn't used to it by now, then he really had to question his friendship with her. He sighed before talking once more. "Anyways, now that it's actually happening, I don't know what to do."

"Kya and Bumi have had relationships. I don't understand why Sugar Queen and you are so freaked out about this."

"Well, there is a difference between Tenzin and the other two: she's dating one of your daughters."

Toph shifted her head slightly towards him which made him stiffen. The suspicious smile on her face didn't help ease his heart. "Oh, Twinkle Toes. Aang buddy old pal of mine, you better explain yourself before I send this precious little island of yours underwater."

The avatar gulped and mustered as much confidence that was left in his body. "Lin and Suyin are lovely girls, Toph. I love them to bits. But this is different. We know each other."

"And?" The tone in her voice was the definition of irritated.

"We're friends. We're family, actually. We grew up together. What if...things don't work out?"

She would be lying if she had not thought about the new couple breaking up. Being only at the tender ages of fifteen and sixteen, Lin and Tenzin still had a lot to learn about relationships. If anything, they were total opposites. It had stumped Toph along with the other adults to why the earthbender and airbender were interested in each other. Sure, the two have been best friends since their birth. Sure, they share a common obsession with following in their parent's footsteps (much to both Aang and Toph's concern). But did opposites really attract?

Toph and Aang didn't have an answer.

But of course the chief of police wasn't going to tell him that, the existence of her doubt. "Twinkle Toes, they're kids. If they end up happily married with little airbenders and earthbenders running around, that will be great. If they end up splitting up...that will be okay too. There is just no way of telling at the moment. Important thing is to let them have their fun."

"I don't think this is just fun and games, Toph." She was surprised to hear a sense of fear in his voice. "Tenzin and Lin. They are something else."

"They click. What are you gonna do?" Her hand bent into the side of the wall. Aang couldn't explain what he was feeling when he watched her reveal a bottle.

He sighed. "You've had this cave of yours for awhile now, huh?"

The cork was tossed out of the mouth of the cave. "Maybe. Sleeping around solid earth is much more comfortable than you think."

"What do you have?"

The bottle came down from her mouth and she handed it to him. "Just some wine."

Aang glanced at the label. He complained immediately. "Toph, this is my wine. It was in the kitchen yesterday."

"And I built a police force free of charge for you. Your welcome."

"The taxes pay-"

"I said built. Didn't say maintain."

In reality, the avatar wasn't all too mad about the stolen alcohol. It would have probably been he and Toph drinking the bottle anyways. He drank the liquid and waited for his body start to warm. "But be honest with me. What do you think about Lin and Tenzin together? Be as selfish as you want, I understand."

"Selfish?" Toph shook her head. "No, no, no. Always. Lin is a_lways_ going to come first. Her happiness and Tenzin's is what matters most in this situation. I'm offended you'd even think I'd have selfish thoughts about this whole thing."

"I wasn't." He smiled. "I just wanted to hear you say something nice about the kids for once. Maybe I'll get to hear 'I love you' if I play my cards right."

"Idiot." Her hand grabbed the bottle and she sipped obnoxiously. However, there was something about her face that looked bothered.

The avatar fussed with his robes. "But...?"

Her answer took a number of seconds and a few sips of wine. Maybe she was going to tell him after all. "No jokes or anything...but...Tenzin makes Lin really, really happy."

"That's good, right?" There was still a sense of hesitancy that he was getting from her.

"Of course that's good. It's fantastic. That stick in the mud needs Tenzin. If not, she may become a very bitter woman. Spirits knows we only need one bitter Beifong in the family."

Aang took the bottle to refuse her a sip to her comment. "Hey, you aren't bitter."

"Oh excuse me." Her hand was to her heart. "I meant to say bitter and lonely."

He set the wine bottle to the side seeing that he needed Toph sober for this conversation. "This is exactly why you are _not_ always right. You are definitely not bitter. You're abrasive and that's not because of some dreadful past you've had, well partially. You've always been like that. It's your personality. As for the other accusation you put on yourself, now I'm the one offended."

"Because...?"

"The last thing you are is lonely, Toph. You have me, Katara, your girls, my kids, Sokka, Suki, Zuko-"

"That's not what I meant you dim wit. I meant romantically."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you have Sokka."

Her blind eyes skillfully made eye contact. "We are _not _discussing that right now."

His hands went up in defeat. A sign that also meant for her to continue.

Toph turned her head back in the direction of the mouth of the cave. "Let's just say that they did break up, please tell me I didn't jinx them. Anyways, I don't want Lin to end up heartbroken. It hurts way too much. I don't want Tenzin to be the first and last person she holds dear to her heart. I was lucky. I had you guys. Lin? She'll shut everything out. Everything. Everyone. She'll create this hard shell that you think is impenetrable, but it is the most breakable thing in the world. Trust me. I know both physically from training and being her mom. She needs someone. I'm just afraid that if that scenario does come true, she won't have anyone."

Such pessimistic thoughts had never crossed his mind regarding his own children. Aang had assured both them and himself that they always had people there to care for them. They had their aunts and uncles. They had their childhood friends. He expected that the children's friendship would stay strong as they got older just like his own group of friends. But hearing Toph's observation and inferences regarding her own daughter was a new kind of animal. The Beifongs gave some hard reality checks.

Lin had always been the toughest to talk to. Self driven and determined, traits admirable but also cursed. It seemed that Toph's stubborn attitude and fierce loyalty was inherited by the oldest Beifong and turned up to max.

This thought had taken several seconds too long and Toph shoved him slightly to get him back into the conversation. "Don't feel bad about it. It's just how Lin is. That's why this whole thing with Tenzin is a huge risk."

Aang shook his head and questioned her. "Risk?"

"Yes, ginormous." Toph put both her hands up, faced towards the ceiling, mimicking a scale. "On one side of the scale you have Lin learning to be more caring, compassionate, and more willing to let people in. Tenzin is the perfect person that draws these qualities out of Lin." Her speech directed her other hand. "On the other hand (see what I did there?), Tenzin and Lin break up resulting in my little badgermole burrowing herself deep into the ground until no one else is there. Which risk tips the scale?"

"Hold on." Aang furrowed his eyebrows. "What about Tenzin?"

The smirk that crossed her face. "Twinkle Toes Jr. is capable of lowering his standards."

He didn't know why he laughed. If it were anyone else new to Chief Beifong's humor, they would be outraged by the comment. But Aang had known his Sifu a long while, literally growing up together, and he understood what she meant. It was nice to know that Toph had full faith that Tenzin would find happiness again.

"Anyways, you didn't answer. Which risk tips the scale?"

He thought carefully before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell."

Her finger came up to his forehead and she poked his arrow. "Exactly."

The avatar's head cocked to the side. "Okay?"

"It's too soon to tell. So we shouldn't worry about it just yet."

"But, what if later on we can tell and it's too late?" His concern had spiked exponentially.

Toph took a sip of wine and handed it to her friend. He took a turn as well. "Then it's too late."

"Well now you've made me question them even starting a relationship now."

"I've made my decision. Now I just wait and watch the scales play out."

He didn't speak, expecting her to tell him immediately exactly what she meant. The avatar should have expected her to take the bottle back and take more drinks. He nudged her with an elbow. The chief of police just swallowed and spoke soft and clear. "There is a chance. May it be slim or wide, there is a chance that my daughter will end up absolutely happy."

Aang relaxed finally after the build up of Toph's speech. "So that's what drove your decision."

"Yup." She popped the P at the end of the word. "And what are you gonna do?"

The avatar thought carefully about his answer. Everything Toph had said went into consideration. In the end, the earthbender once again had to repeat herself.

"Lin and Tenzin should try to find happiness in each other themselves. It may be a risk, but things...they'll end up okay. Eventually. I believe that."

"Damn straight. I told you I was always right."

"Sure." He chuckled while rolling his eyes.

Their intense conversation had finally halted for the first time since Toph had hit her head. The two enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing against the island in the distance. They finally noticed that conversation in the kitchen had disappeared.

Aang held the bottle and crawled out of their shelter. "Well, we better go talk to Katara. I'm sure she has a lot to say to you out of the two of us."

"Great." The chief of police followed and the two were making their way to the house.

"Oh man, how am I going to tell her what Lin and Tenzin have been doing behind our backs?"

"I have no idea. How are we going to tell her that Tenzin has been joining Lin, Suyin, and I for breakfast every morning before they go off to school?" She faked gasped.

Aang halted his steps digging his heel into the ground. "WHAT."

Toph's impish laughter got the attention of everyone in the house as she entered. "I can't believe you thought our kids were fucking."

The avatar's eye twitched.

* * *

**Lin and Tenzin dating. My takr on how Aang and Toph came to accept it. I'm sure they had their doubts, but in the end, the two just wanted their kids to be happy. I'm sure they were just as devastated when the two split up (if aang was still alive that is). Thanks for reading! Let me know your Linzin thoughts with a review!**


	10. Yip Yip

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla or look**

* * *

They had been sitting at the bison stables for over five hours now. Katara had left when Toph finally arrived when she got the call. The waterbender had been comforting her husband through the night in the caves and was wearing thin. Sokka had decided to watch over her and the kids while Toph stayed with Aang. Since then, the chief and the avatar had been in the same position, one that tore down the strong walls of Republic City's leaders. Toph and Aang were twelve again.

The airbender's body racked with sobs. Toph just continued to hold him tightly.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes. Don't get yourself riled up again." She said it in the nicest way possible. Her voice was calm and quiet for once.

Her shirt was getting damp once again. Toph had removed her armor a long time ago, leaving her in the long sleeve she wore under it. "Why did he have to go..."

"You told me yourself. Everyone has their time."

He squeezed her body tighter. "He wasn't supposed to go yet. I was supposed to go with him."

"I don't think we would be able to handle that much grief." She rubbed his back unconsciously. Her actions reminded her of caring for Lin or Su when they were upset as little kids. "Appa lived a good life. He helped win a war, repopulize his falsely extinct species, and raise the kids with us. That's one exceptional fluff ball."

Toph was surprised to hear his response to be so negative. "I don't care! He left without saying goodbye. I wasn't here!"

"Hey now that wasn't your fault. You were escorting the earth queen back to Ba Sing Se. Its her loss that she didn't like air travel."

"You don't like air travel."

"Well I'm not a bratty sissy." Toph smiled when she felt Aang chuckle. Her hand patted his back. "Alright then, let me get a look of your face, see how puffy your eyes are."

Slowly, the avatar lifted himself from his hunched position. After several sniffles and coughs, he looked straight into Toph's blank eyes which were squinting in observation.

"You got a little snot right there." She pointed to her right cheek.

"Really?"

"How the hell should I know?" Toph laughed. Her hand waved back and forth in front of her face.

She didn't need to see to know that the avatar was scowling at her. "That's not funny."

The chief of police refused to welcome him back to an embrace when Aang pushed himself against her. "No, no, no. No more crying. I'm surprised you still have enough fluid in your body to produce tears."

"I should have been here, Toph. I should have said goodbye."

He was surprised by the gesture she performed which was very out of character. Toph grabbed his hand. Aang appreciated it and rubbed the top part of her pale hand with his own fingers. The chief of police spoke out into the air. "None of us could predict this was ever going to happen. I can only imagine how you reacted."

"I went into the avatar state."

"Katara mentioned something like that. I figured as much."

She noticed him grab her hand tighter. "How else was I suppose to react? My sky bison died."

"He wasn't just your sky bison, Twinkle Toes." Toph kept her face neutral.

"No he wasn't." As Aang continued speaking, his hand clenched harder and harder. "He was my buddy. He was with me when I was frozen for a hundred years. He was with me while we were traveling the world. He was there when all the kids were born, and not just mine. He was there when your kids were born, Sokka and Suki's, and Zuko's. Appa saved us more than enough times. He had our backs. So why wasn't any of us there when he needed us? Why did he have no one to send him off? He deserved a goodbye."

Toph bit her tongue at the strength imprisoning her hand. She vowed to never use this technique when comforting someone again. "I'm going to have to say goodbye to my hand soon if you keep holding it like that."

And just like that, the airbender released his grasp. Toph cradled her hand but showed no facial expression of discomfort. Aang lowered his head. "Sorry."

"Damn, I keep forgetting how strong you actually are."

He didn't answer immediately. When Aang did, Toph could have sworn he was twelve again. His voice even cracked. "Can I keep holding your hand?"

"You gonna try breaking it again?"

He shook his head. The chief of police only assumed he did.

Toph thrusted her hand out and the avatar grabbed it at once. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Twinkle Toes, what would Appa do if he saw you being all mopey? Although I don't understand your airbender ways, you and that bison knew when something was up. He knew when you were sad, angry, happy, and every other emotion in the rainbow. And what did he do each time? He nuzzled his big old head right into you."

Her ears twitched at the sound of Aang whimpering again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...He chief of police took a deep breath before nudging her head into the avatar's front. She was surprised when he grabbed her tightly and cried once more. " You were supposed to laugh! Not cry again."

The master of all four elements spoke in a way just enough for Toph to comprehend. "You really did like him after all. You loved him just like all of us and he loved you right back."

"Of course I loved him. Who wouldn't?" She put her hand back upon his back and comforted him.

"I'm sure he misses you too, Toph."

Aang was confused when he felt her body suddenly become uncomfortable. "Oh, well, I don't know about that."

"Toph, Appa loved you and I know you didn't like air travel, but he really appreciated you toughing it out till you eventually got used to it." He pulled away and wiped his face. "Why would you think he didn't miss you?"

The chief of police pursed her lips together. "You know, out of everyone, I doubt Appa would want to see me in his last few moments."

He frowned. "But-"

"It's alright, Aang. I know how he felt."

The sound of his real name coming from his friend's mouth for some reason finally snapped the avatar back into reality. He had been under his cloud of sorrow for so long that he hasn't realized the toll of Appa's death that had taken place on his loved ones. Katara informed him that he didn't need to worry about anyone else, just for his own grief for his beloved companion. This blast back into the real world, however, made him aware of his insensitivity. Aang's eyes remained rimmed with red, but this time, he took Toph's hand sensing her discomfort. "What are you talking about?"

Her head had turned slightly towards their conjoined hands. She took several seconds of thought before answering. "Let's not make this about me. He was your bison after all."

"He was ours. All of ours."

Again, the chief of police had to think of something to say. "Yes. I guess he was."

"Do you think," He swallowed nervously. "Do you really think you weren't important to Appa?"

"I really don't want to get into this right now."

"Toph, please."

"I'd rather not upset you any further so if we can just get back to the crying that would be ideal.'"

"Do it for Appa."

If Toph didn't know any better, Aang was back to his normal avatar self. His response came out as a demand, such as when he is very serious during a situation. And for once in her life, the chief of police fell victim to his intimidation. She took a large exhale in and sighed loudly back out.

"I don't think Appa forgave me for letting him get captured in the desert."

He flinched backwards. "What? That was decades ago."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this." Toph let her head rest in her left hand.

Nonetheless, Aang continued talking. "Of course he forgave you, Toph. Everything was so chaotic at the time. He understood. If it weren't for you, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and I would still be stuck in that library. You were a hero that day."

"That's exactly why you came out of that library screaming at me."

Again, he was surprised. "What? No I didn't."

Toph tried to crawl back into her shell. "You know what, I shouldn't have said anything. Forget I brought it up."

"Toph, we are going to talk about this now whether you like it or not. Now what exactly are you talking about?"

"Alright then. Damn." She crossed her arms and scowled. Aang just waited for her response. A few grunts and sighs later, the chief of police answered the master airbender. "When you came out of the library, you started asking me where Appa was. I told you about the sandbenders and you started yelling at me. There."

He pondered on her words. "Not to be insensitive or anything, but you aren't the kind of person to get offended like that so easily."

"Let me remind you that I just joined you guys at the time. I didnt know you guys."

"And your point?" He didn't understand at all why she was so weary about telling him. Toph was never one to be careful about what she said to people. Even if she had just met them, the chief of police had no interest in making a good first impression. The airbender noticed her discomfort. "Were you...ashamed?"

"I am not a shameful person." She corrected him immediately. "But I mean of course I felt bad."

"About losing Appa?"

"Yes."

The avatar noted the lack of a sarcastic comment. "I don't blame you for it if that is what you are so weary about. Neither did Appa."

"Yes, because I speak sky bison." And just like that she was back to her normal self. He knew it was just a way for her to deal with the itching vulnerability. "Thanks I guess."

The air nomad turned towards her and spoke calmly. "Appa never blamed you for what happened. I admit, I may have blamed you at the time and I guess I never made it clear that I misjudged the situation. Point is, I'm sorry, Toph. You were under a lot of stress and it wasn't at all your fault."

It was like magic. Watching her shoulders relax and arms uncross. Aang could practically feel the weight coming off her shoulders. She turned her head to him. "Aang, I never intended to not save him. I would have if I could. I beat myself up for months."

"Seems like years." He nudged her.

The chief of police smirked. "I see you're okay enough to be joking now."

"Appa wouldn't want to see me sad."

Her scowl washed over her face in a flash. "I've been telling you that!"

The avatar chuckled. "I wasn't listening."

"Whatever."

"But really," His hand came to her shoulder. "Thanks for being there. When we were in the desert and right now."

The chief of police punched him hard in the arm. Aang couldn't help the yelp that escaped his throat. "No problem, Twinkle Toes. No problem. And thank you...Aang."

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Toph stayed still, feeling the low amount of activity going on around them. Aang stared up into the sky admiring his son's young bison fly peacefully above the island from the mouth of the cave. In that time, he finally realized that Appa lived his life to the fullest. He was part of the team and hopefully this wasn't a sign that it was time for Team Avatar to disperse. He prayed that the gaang still had a few more decades before that happened. Nonetheless, Appa was the oldest put of all of them. He had served his purpose in this world, bringing light and laughter to those that loved him. That's how he hoped to feel when his time comes, when any of his friends' times come.

Toph sensed him moving around. "What are you doing?"

The avatar dug through his pockets and when he found what he was looking for, he held it out to her, grabbed her hand, and made her touch the object. "You have never used this."

She felt the object thoroughly. "Appa's...whistle?"

"Give it a go."

Aang was surprised to see her shove it back into his chest. "Gross no. I don't know who has been using that. And I know a majority of it has been you. You kiss Sugar Queen. Thus, me putting my lips on that is me kissing Madame Fussy Britches. No. Thank. You."

"Sokka's used it."

"Do _not_ play that card."

He shrunk slightly. "Come on do it for Appa."

"You can't keep using that excuse."

"Please?"

The fact that Aang sounded like he was about to cry again forced her to grab the whistle. Toph hesitated slightly and she could only assume her former student was watching with anticipation. With a sigh, the chief of police drew in a breath and blew into the whistle.

The sound was nostalgically beautiful.

* * *

**Appa was the heart of Team Avatar. So what would happen if he passed away? Losing Appa is like losing a remaining link to Aang's culture and more importantly his best companion. I'm sure everybody was grieving, but Toph never forgave herself for losing Appa all those years ago. I thought she needed some closure. Anyways, there you go! Favorite, follow or review! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Parenting 214

**Disclaimer: I don't own lok or atla**

**Warning: Minor self harm.**

* * *

They don't know how long they had been sitting in the kitchen. They had just gotten done with work and the chief of police and avatar decided to make their way to the Beifong household and have a drink. At least that's what they had intended.

They hadn't even opened Toph's liquor cabinet.

The two had been sitting at the table in silence.

Between the two, Aang was feeling much better than Toph. "You haven't said a word."

He received a grunt in response.

"Fine. I'll talk about my issues." He repositioned himself and cracked a few of his joints before continuing. "Bumi is officially deployed. Probably won't be able to see him for months. Maybe even a year."

She just lifted her feet off the ground and put them on the table like usual.

"Kya decided to move down to the south pole. I heard she found a young man down there. Katara assures me that he's kind to her, but you know how I am."

Toph breathed in deeply.

"Tenzin has officially became the representative for the air nation on the council. He's opted to live in his own compound on the island which honestly I don't understand. Nonetheless, Katara and I see him less and less. I think Lin-"

"She lives with him. Until she finds an apartment in the city. I know." The chief of police finally responded.

Aang nodded. "Yup. So in a nutshell, my nest is empty. Alright. You go."

Toph inhaled and exhaled. "Ditto. I guess."

"Don't make me push you. I can just give you a few drinks and you'll start talking."

"I'm not in the mood."

"You'd think for such a brilliant woman, you would have learned by now that you are going to vent to me sooner or later. So save us the time and couple yuans on liquor and talk, Toph. I know what happened "

She didn't even seem mad. "Sokka wasn't supposed to tell you. Hush hush and all."

"He has a mouth on him." The avatar persisted in prodding his childhood master. "What made you decide to send Suyin to your parents?"

"If anyone could discipline her, it would be them."

"I'd rethink that considering your upbringing."

Toph sighed. "It was intended to be a good idea. But she couldn't stay here. Not only was there the arrest on her head, Lin and Su were...not good."

"They've had fights before."

"Nothing like this." The chief of police stroked her thighs. "This whole situation challenged Lin's belief in justice and in me. I let her down. Should I have charged Su as an accomplice? Hell yeah I should have. But I couldn't do it. Not to my baby girl."

Aang fought the urge to tease her pet names. "And what of Su?"

"If she doesn't hate me either, I would call that a miracle. I practically banished her from her home. What kind of sick mother does that to her child? One that apparently is trying to defend her reputation more than making sure her family wasn't torn to shreds. Congrats to me. The pieces are impossible to put back together and I am stuck in an empty home."

"At least you don't have them begging for your attention anymore."

"Shit, Aang that's not funny." Toph growled at him.

He didn't even flinch. "Sorry, you usually respond to that kind of comfort."

"It's fine." Her hand came up to her hair and she threw her badge across the room. Her ebony hair flowed down, even more hair covering her face. "I was more angry at the fact that I didn't find that the least bit comedic."

"And I don't blame you. If it makes you feel better, I think you did the right thing."

Her head lifted up slightly. "Really? I practically created a conspiracy."

The avatar scooted his chair closer to his friend. Toph didn't mind the hand that came to her knee. "In our world, some things can't turn out perfect. With your position, it was better to keep the citizens calm by keeping up your public image. You've never lied about your qualifications as a leader to this city before and at this point, anything that disrupts that will cause chaos. Do I approve of such deceit? Of course not. But for the sake of world peace and harmony, it's a necessary evil. People need to trust you. Your personal problems are not the concern of the citizens no matter how hard they try to convince you otherwise. You are a leader. And a good one at that."

"Okay. That makes me feel better about lying to the city, but that doesn't help with my family issues."

"I wasn't done." Aang patted her leg and mimicked her position. Feet on the table, slightly leaning back on the back legs of the chair. "Lin and Suyin are sisters. Half or any other kind doesn't matter. They are blood. Over the years, I've come to realize that rivaling each other was how your girls got stronger. They pushed each other to become strong benders, develop strong personalities, and overall become brave women. Lin is going to blow through the police force now that her worries for Su are taken off her shoulders. She has nothing to keep her mind completely focused on her life goals. As for Su, she needs this break from the city. She has always been a character and it reminds me of you. You needed to see the world, to become the successful woman you are today. Su needs to do the same. In the future, she'll settle down after seeing what she needs to in this world. I promise you."

She didn't show any signs of understanding. "Is it bad that I don't believe you at this point in time?"

"No. But you will. All three of you will. Everything is still fresh, you know?"

The chief of police snapped her finger an pointed at the cabinet behind her. "Fetch us some sake, avatar."

"Shouldn't you be a good host and get it?"

"My house and I can boss around anyone I like. Now go."

Aang shook his head and retrieved the bottle of sake and two small glasses. There was a slight pause in his movements. He thought carefully. When did drinking become such a regular thing for a monk?

The avatar let the thought slide. He'd come back to it later. He set the glass down and poured a fair amount of sake in each. He handed Toph her glass and the two clinked glasses. "Cheers."

The alcohol burned more than it should.

Toph laughed as Aang coughed violently. "Years of drinking with me and you still can't handle your alcohol."

"What is this stuff?" He held up the bottle. "You've never carried this. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. Ask Sokka. He's the one that brought it."

"You guys drank?"

"Yeah." The chief of police could practically feel the pout on Aang's face. "I don't just drink with you, Twinkle Toes."

The avatar slumped. All the magic of this moment completely washed away from his system. "I thought this was our thing."

"Are you jealous?" She smirked.

He became defensive at once. "I am not!"

"No, I understand. I know I'm a pretty great person."

The avatar didn't try to fight back in fear of Toph winning the battle with cocky remarks. "How is Sokka? I haven't talked to him in awhile. Ever since he and Suki divorced, he hasn't been his usual self."

"He puts on a brave face. He's moving back down to the south pole."

"And when was my own brother in law going to tell Katara and I this set of news?"

The chief of police snickered. "Katara already knows. We were out to tea when Ex-Chairman Snoozles came bursting through the door. Your sister already gave him one hell of a lecture let me tell you that."

Aang quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? And when did you talk to him?"

"When I dragged him here afterwards. I asked him what was he thinking, what about his son, and was he ever gonna comeback. I was yelling so loud that Su..."

Toph couldn't finish the sentence.

The avatar poured more sake into her cup. The two sat there again in silence. Aang wasn't an idiot. No matter how much Toph hid it, the love for her girls was always going to be obvious. The way she teased them as kids, the rigorous training, and the way she changed overall due to motherhood. Lin and Suyin transformed their mother. Toph was still Toph, but these past few years, the avatar had noticed how the Beifong sisters tore down their mother's emotionless walls. Toph was worried. Concerned. Protective. Caring. Loving. She loved them so much.

"I can't even walk around my own house, you know that?"

Aang just listened.

"Every step, I feel emptiness. I see emptiness. I don't feel their heartbeats anymore. Its distinct from everyone else's heart. Lin's is strong and steady. Suyin's jumps to different rates even when she is just standing. I see their two different personalities in the rhythm of their hearts. But now I don't feel them at all."

The avatar kept his eyes focused on a yellow scarf lying over the back of the couch in the other room. Suyin loved shopping.

"Lin is still there of course. But when I talk to her, her heart plays something different. It beats fast and loud. That's anxiety. Nervousness. She can't stand being in the same room as me. I can't feel Su at all."

"Toph-"

"But I love them. I really do." She sniffled. "No matter how much I fucked them up, I still love those girls so much. I should have been there more. Maybe Suyin would still be here. Maybe Lin wouldn't be trying so hard and enjoying life. Maybe they would get along."

Aang interupted her. "They love you, Toph. They are upset that they disappointed you."

"Really? It didn't seem like it in my office." Her tone was sarcastic.

"They are."

"They hate me, Aang. They hate me with all their being because I am a horrid mother to them. Scratch that. I wasn't even a mother. They just believed they lived in this house and were trained to live up to some ridiculous reputation. I didn't help them grow. I didn't help them when one of them skinned their knees. I didn't even tell them I loved them! They don't know!"

"Toph! Shut up for once!"

"What can you possibly say that is going to make me feel better? Huh? Your kids grew up fine. You can't tell me what kind of parent I am because you don't know."

Aang slammed his glass down on the table. "You aren't the only bad parent out there-"

Toph slid her glass across the table letting it fall over and smash against the floor. "Oh, well so much for making my failures nothing but blunt."

"I have my own down falls as a father too, Toph. I gave all my attention to one child when I had two others. Two others that tried their best to prove they could be my children and I couldn't and still can't convince them I was proud of them up to this day. Do you know how much that hurts? They won't believe me. So don't complain about being a bad parent like you are the only one being punished."

He thought for sure that the chief of police would deflate seeing that she didn't completely lack sympathy, but instead her anger was fueled. "Yes, that is unfortunate, but you know what? Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin don't want to kill each other. They still act like siblings. If Lin could, she would divorce this family. I'm sure Suyin isn't far behind that thought."

The avatar stood up. "And this is exactly why you're making me mad right now. No matter how much I tell you, you won't believe what I say. I don't need more of that."

"Well, excuse me for being such a burden." Toph got up and curtsied. "Please tell me how to run my life. Please."

Aang was yelling now. "Tell me what you want since you obviously don't want me doing that!"

"I want my girls back!"

"There! Was that so hard?!"

"Yes! Yes it was!"

"Why are you still yelling at me?!"

"Because you're pissing me off! You yelled at me first!"

The avatar faltered slightly. He brought his voice down maintaining his authority. "Why do you always have to beat yourself into the ground, Toph? Why do you take all the pressure?"

"Pressure and pain. It's all I've know growing up."

He evaded looking into her blind eyes. "What about growing up with us? Did we put pressure on you? Pain?"

"No." Finally, her rage was dying. "These thirty or forty years have been the best."

"Then what is it?" Aang sat back down in his chair. After a few minutes, Toph followed his action. "You know that this whole situation wasn't your fault. You can't blame it on parenting because the one thing you did right was teach them the right morals."

"Thank the spirits I did that at least." She awkwardly rubbed her hands, like she was nervous. Anxious. "...I just miss them."

Aang grabbed her and engulfed her in an embrace. "I know. And that's good. It means you loved them a lot. I know you're gonna blame yourself for a long time, but you'll get through this alright. You'll get them back."

She grabbed him tightly, shocking him. "I really hope so, Aang."

He cherished the moment, not because an emotional Toph was a rare sight, but because he didn't think he had heard her sound more like a child. Since they were kids, Toph had always been impressively mature when she needed to be. She was very disciplined in regards to her earth bending, practicing even up to now. Toph was blunt and wasn't afraid to fight for her beliefs. In regards as a leader, she knew the calls to make and Aang hadn't heard of a single decision she has made towards her officers that has been wrong. Her decision she made for the girls, as a chief, was on point. As a parent, that was a bit more complicated. Nonetheless, Aang couldn't call a black or white opinion about the choice as a parent. It was a gray area that tested a mother. Now, he could only keep Toph's own hope alive that everything will work out in time. That much he believed in.

He was the first to let go. "Alright. Now that we finally released all that, how about another drink?"

Toph smirked. "You asking for a drink? Some monk you are."

"You created this. It's your fault."

"At least you kept me company. That's all I needed."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment no matter what you say."

She chuckled. "Alright then. As for the drink, I think I'm gonna pass."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"I'm just gonna turn in. I've had a long day." She got up and began escorting her friend to the door. "I'm sure Madame Fussy Britches is wondering where you are by now."

The avatar straightened his posture. "Oh, you're right. I didn't really tell her I was coming here after work."

"Best get your ass back home."

They walked past the broken glass on the floor and Aang couldn't help but comment on it. "Oh, I should clean that up."

Toph pushed him to keep walking. "I got it, I got it. It was my fault anyways."

"Are you sure?" The two were at the door now.

She opened it and leaned against the side of the door. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"You gonna be alright here by yourself? You could certainly spend the night at the island."

"Lin is there and I think she is still cooling off, so no thanks."

Aang decided to not fight her about it seeing that he didn't want a brawl between the mother and daughter to erupt. It was for the best. "Call if you need anything then. Goodnight, Toph."

"Goodnight, Twinkle Toes. And thanks."

"Of course."

With that, Toph closed the door to the house. When she turned back, her heart ached at the feeling of emptiness. She despised the feeling, but she pushed herself to keep moving. To keep living.

Her legs carried her to the kitchen and one of her toes brushed up against a piece of glass. Her memory of the mess came back at once. Toph got down on her knees and picked up a shard.

She stayed like that. Her skin felt the sharp edges of the glass pressing into her hand.

Harder and harder, closer and closer to release.

Release from the pressure and pain.

Her mind stopped her and the shard dropped back to the floor, clattering amongst the others. She swallowed hard at the single stream of warm liquid that ran down her index finger.

Toph got up and calmly walked to the phone. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Katara. I got a favor to ask."

"What is it Toph?"

"When Aang gets to the island, tell him to come back to the house."

"Was that where he was? I was wondering where he got off to. Did he forget something?"

Toph squeezed her cut hand into a fist, blood squeezing through the cracks and crevices of her hand.

"No. I-I can't be alone tonight."

* * *

**Sorry for the self harm. Toph loves her girls and I'm sure after the whole fiasco, she just wanted them back. Of course, her way of dealing with such a simple emotion is by blaming herself, so Aang has to knock some sense into her and let her express the want and need of her children. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
